Basketball Vs Life
by CJ3
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were the strongest couples at East High. Little did Gabriella know, that her college life wouldn't be as smooth as her East High one was. When a queen bee cheerleader interferes. There's boyfriend drama, along with Cat fights, Backstabbing friends, death, babies, marriages, parties and not to forget the NBA getting involved. Ugh, what happened to a quiet life!
1. Chapter 1 - College

Chapter 1 - College

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from High School Musical. Just any original characters.**

 **AN: - If you have any questions, please ask. Hope you enjoy**

Little did Gabriella know, that her college life wouldn't be as smooth as her East High one was. Basketball. Cat fights. Boyfriend drama. Backstabbing friends. Deaths and Births. Hospitals. A lot Slapping. Parties. Dreams. Holidays. The list goes on. But what happened? A cheerleader is what.

 _Lets go back to the first day of college..._

 **Troys Pov**

First day of college. New start. New season. New basketball team; the RedHawks. Troy and Chad both got scholarships to the University of Albuquerque and because they wanted to stay in New Mexico with their friends and family, plus they have dreamt about wearing the RedHawks uniform since they were 8.

Troys alarmed went of and troy groaned. Early mornings were the bane of him. He rubbed his eyes and struggled to get out of bed. Sharpay hosted an Pre-College party last night and let's say it was definitely wild. Wearing only wildcat shorts. He headed towards the bathroom only to find it locked and in use by his brother, Nathan. "Ugh! Nate, get out i have college in 20 minutes" Troy groaned. Nathan was only 15, 4 years younger than troy. Nathan unlocked the door and smiled. "Hey bro" Nathan said smiling, he loved winding up his brother. It was worth getting up early just to take the bathroom. "Good luck in your Sophomore year" Troy said, don't get in too much trouble. Nathan laughed. "Thanks good luck yourself but i have the Bolton reputation to live in" rolling his eyes. His brother set a high bar for him to pass in high school but he loved challenges so he was more determined than ever.

Troy smiled and fist bumped his brother before walking into the steamed up bathroom for a shower.

After his shower, Troy threw on a pair of jeans and his red baseball top. After running some gel through his hair he looked at his phone and saw that Chad was going to collect him and an message from Gabi staying Good morning and wishing him luck. He smiled and replied before hearing a loud honking noise. Chad. He grabbed his Duffel bag and ran downstairs. He was greeted by his mom and dad. "Sorry, running late" he said kissing his mom's cheek and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Have a good day son" Jack said looking up from his newspaper. "You too dad" Troy replied before slamming the door and hopping in Chad's truck.

"College here we come" Chad smirked. "How's your head" he added - referring to the shots that were taken last night

* * *

 **Gabi's Pov**

Gabriella was awake before her alarm as usual. She had showered, got dressed, done her makeup and her hair. She had double checked she had her books for her Medical Science course 3 times and had texted troy. Sharpay was picked up her, Taylor and Zeke as she wanted us to own college. Taylor had taken an law course. Zeke had taken an Culinary course and Sharpay took Theater, obviously. The party last night definitely was something but Gabi told herself not to go bad because she doesn't want to look like something from the walking dead on her first day.

She walked downstairs and greeted her mom who was making herself breakfast. "Good luck Mija today, i just want you to know i'm proud of you, and your father would be too" Gabriella smiled, "i know" she replied giving a small smile. Talking about her father still upset her ever since he passed 3 years ago.

Gabi spotted a familiar blonde haired girl wearing blacked out sunglasses. She giggled knowing that sharpay probably had an hangover. Sharpay looked at Gabriella "Don't. Say. A Word" she said causing Gabi to raise her hands in defense, trying to contain her laugh.

After college had finished at 3pm, Gabriella went to Troy's house; it was practically her second home. As she knocked on the door, Nathan answered. He smiled when he saw her, Gabriella had being around that long she was practically his sister and they had an bond like no one else had. "Stop growing Nate! I don't want you to get older" she laughed as they hugged. "Just because i'm almost taller you midget" he smirked.

"Leave her alone, i love her height, it's cute" Troy said coming down the stairs and moving Nate out the way and to kiss his girlfriend. He held her waist tightly as she smiled by how he could always compliment her in ways she couldn't think he could.

"My queue to leave" Nathan almost said immediately; disgusted by what he just witnessed. He loved Gabi like a sister but seeing his brother and her like that just grossed him out.

* * *

 **So what do you think so far? I know its the only first chapter but i just wanted to get an introduction to the story line first to help confusion. Got any ideas for this story? Message me or leave an review! Thanks - CJ3**


	2. Chapter 2 - Cheerleaders & Jocks

Chapter 2 - Cheerleaders

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from High School Musical. Just any original characters.

 **Troys Pov**

Troy walked into the RedHawks gym and was greeted by their coach Mark. After changing in the locker rooms, Troy was the first one out shooting hoops. He stopped when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw a Blonde woman standing there, dressed in an cheer leading costume.

"Hey, im Natasha" She smiled, twisted her hair. She was obviously flirting with him.

"Oh hey, i'm Troy" he replied. She was taller than Gabi, tanned, had a lot of makeup on and by the looks of it, had a boob job.

"Thats a nice name, i'll see you around" she said walking off. Troy stood their staring at her as she walked away, the girls here are completely different from East high. A smile formed on his face but disappeared when he realized he had a girlfriend. He turned back around to see more of the guys from the team had joined him and started shooting.

* * *

 **Chad's Pov**

Chad was watching from the side, in disbelief. Why was his best friend, who had a girlfriend, be flirting with one of the cheerleaders.

After practice, Chad walked to the locker rooms but before he did, he saw Natasha and Troy talking. What was he doing? Chad thought as he saw her type her number in Troys phone. Chad shook his head and sighed, he loved Gabi and was very protective of her, the same was he is with sharpay and how troy and Zeke were with Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella.

* * *

 **Gabis Pov**

Gabriella sighed. She was staring at an equation on the board which she couldn't figure out. Tapping her pencil on the table was the only thing keeping her concentrated. She had only started College and the work was harder and way more challenging that she had imagined but she loved the thought of challenges - it was something that her and Nathan had in common and when it came to their family games but it made it much more interesting and competitive.

The bell rang and Gabi went straight to the local park where her, Sharpay, Taylor and Zeke were meeting her. She saw Sharpay and waved to her. Not long after, Taylor and Zeke arrived and Zeke brought his famous cookies we all loved which were still warm.

"Before the guys first match, we should invite everyone around mine and we can all get ready together" Sharpay Suggested

"Yeah that will be fun" Taylor agreed still eating the cookies. Gabi nodded her head as she was still trying to figure the equation. It didn't go unnoticed though.

"Whats up Gabs?" Taylor asked noticing Gabi wasn't really in the conversation. "Oh i just can't figure out this equation" Gabi sighed. "Oooh! Let me see" Taylor asked eagerly. Sharpay just looked in shock, how could someone be so excited over an equation. She stood up with Zeke and told them she was leaving the nerd 'bubble' they created so she could spend time with her boyfriend.

* * *

 **Chad's Pov**

Weeks had passed and nothing had changed. Everyday Natasha and Troy spoke, and a lot of flirting was involved. Chad gave Troy time as it could just be an friendship but this was getting out of hand now, even Troy was flirting back and laughing.

"Yo, hoops" Chad yelled. Troy turned around and ran to chad. "Whats up man?" Troy questioned. "What the hell is going on between you and Natasha?"

"What?, nothing, we're just friends, she is really nice - i should introduce you too" Troy stated confused.

"Well it doesn't look like it and it's fine, i don't need a cheerleader when i have Tay" Chad said agitated. "What about Gabs?"

"What? What about Gabs, i love her and she understands that cheerleaders are in the gym, me and Tash are just friends, just drop it and stop jumping to conclusions" Troy replied annoyed by what his friend was implying.

Chad walked off. Tash? There on a nickname basis now?. He had to tell the others.

Arriving at Taylor's house, she was doing Law work on her bed.

"We have a problem" he said straight away. Taylor looked up "Hello to you too" she laughed. He kept serious. "Oh, what's happened?" she asked realizing Chad is never serious only on certain occasions.

"The last few weeks, Troy and an Cheerleader called Natasha have spoke everyday and like a lot of flirting is involved. They even have each others number and they are always laughing. I left it this long because i didn't want to jump to conclusions and Troy said i am, buts its looks bad Tay, i don't like it" Taylor sat there in shock. She didn't think Troy was like that. "Wow" was the only words she could say. "We need to tell Gabi" she replied after a few mins of silence. "No way" chad said immediately "what happens if it is nothing" he added. "What if it's the start of something, this will break Gabi" Taylor said anxiously worrying for her best friend. In their junior year they broke up for a few days and she was a mess and did not want a repeat of that summer.

"Okay, compromise, we have a match Friday, you can see for yourself and if you think it looks bad, we tell Gabs" Chad said. Taylor thought about it and agreed.

That night, Gabi and Troy were at his house so Chad and Taylor went to Sharpay's house where Zeke was too.

"What's so urgent?" Sharpay stressed. She was in the middle of a date with Zeke and told them not to interrupt.

"Troy" Taylor said. "Is everything okay?" Zeke asked

"Well if you think flirting with the Redhawks cheerleader is okay" Chad butted in sarcastically.

Sharpay gasped. "Does Gabi know?" she asked. Taylor shook her head. "Chad suggested that we wait until the game and see how they act around each other"

Sharpay and Zeke nodded in agreement as chad started eating their dinner they had on the table. Sharpay slapped his arm while Taylor just shook her head giggling at her boyfriend's appetite.

 **AN: Hey! Hope your enjoying this so far. Any ideas? Review or message me. Also what do you think about Natasha?**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Flirting Game

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from High School Musical. Just any original characters.

Chapter 3 - The Flirting Game

 **Gabis Pov**

Today's was Troy's first game. I was so excited. Seeing him play the game he loved was amazing, he is so happy. The same way i feel when i'm with him. I spent the night at Troy's like i do every Thursday and waking up next to him is so comforting and i feel the most protected.

As usual, i'm awake before anyone but on friday mornings, i just get to admire his peaceful face. His scruffy hair. A noise erupted the air but it was just his alarm. I leaned over his sleeping body and turned it off. Leaning back i was grabbed by the waist and met his deep blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. He smiled and before i could say anything, our lips were attached. We only broke apart for air, but the kiss was so deep and passionate. As we explored each others mouths; a loud knock came from the door. We broke apart and i couldn't help but let out a giggle. We were always interrupted. I climbed off Troy and put on his jersey covering myself up. The door opened and Nathan peered through, Troy let out a small glare. "Yo, just wanted to say ill be coming to your game" nathan smiled. "Okay, but why did you need to interrupt, you could have just turned up?" Troy said annoyed knowing his brother did it on purpose. Nathan let out a huge smirk and winked at me before closing the door.

"I'm sorry" Troy whined rubbing his face. He kissed my forehead and walked towards his closet. "I love you in my shirts". I nodded in agreement "but not as much as getting you out of them" he smirked. I slapped his shoulder "oh shut up you" i said playfully. "I'm going for a shower" i stated before walking to the door. "Can i join you?" he asked. "To save water of course".

* * *

 **Troys Pov**

After an eventful morning. My whole day consisted of practise. It was hard. Sweaty. But exhilarating. Me and Chad were on a ball, we were so ready for tonight. We were playing against University of Utah Utes. I've seen a few of their matches. There good, like really good, but were better.

"Yo hoops, you coming?" Chad called. We were going to lunch. Chad's favourite thing, food.

We went to the school cafeteria. After getting burgers; we headed back to the gym for more practise. We worked harder than what we did at East High but if it helps us get out dream, anything was worth it.

"Everyones going to Shar's before the match to get prepared, whatever that means" chad laughed

"Oh god, they all going to end up wearing watching uniforms so when they stand up it probably says GO C + T" i sarcastically said.

"I wouldn't put anything past them" chad laughed.

"It's so cool how we have made this far, together" i said. Chad looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah" he said fistbumping me,

"but this is not the end of it, we're gonna go even further"

"off course man!"

* * *

 **Gabis pov**

Wearing my skinny black jeans and a red top, i put on my converse trainers and made sure my 'T' necklace was on. My makeup was done and my hair was curled. I made my way to Sharpays and met her, Zeke, Taylor, Lucille, Jack, Nathan and chad's parents.

I walked in and was greeted with an red and black themed decor. Glasses of juice and wine to the side and a whole buffet table full of food. Music lightly playing in the background. Sharpay saw me and screeched "don't you love it" she cheered.

"It's definitely something" i added

"Come on, makeups this way"

"Makeup?"

"Off course, the red and black facepaints" sharpay said leading me towards the back room where everyone else was with red and black stripes and heart on their faces.

"Wow" i laughed at their un amused faces. I greeted Jack and Lucille who were like my second family practically. Nathan was just talking to Zeke saying how he can't look like this and how he looks stupid.

"Hey Nate, you don't look stupid, you're being a supportive brother, Troy will appreciate it"

"He didn't this morning" Nathan rolled his eyes as Gabi turned red. Taylor laughed knowing how guilty her and Troy are and that Nathan always interrupts something.

After getting my red and black stripes put on my face, we headed to the UofA. i was so excited and nervous for him. We all signed in and walking into the gym. It was definitely bigger than East High, more seats, higher tech score boards, bouncier balls, a sturdier hardwood floor and the seats were all cushioned.

Both teams were on the court, shooting hoops. When Troy locked eyes on mine, a smile formed on both of our faces but he ended up smirking, probably because of the face paint. Troy grabbed chad and they both ran over.

"Chad, you were right man, they all came with matching facepaint" Troy laughed. Chad smiled. "We know them too well, especially sharpay"

"Troyyyyy" his name echoed through the gym. I looked up and saw a Blonde cheerleader waving at him.

Troy looked at her and back and then he and Chad hugged their parents and Sharpay and fist bumped Nate and Zeke. As everyone got seated, Me and Troy kissed and i wished him luck. He was really sweaty but i didn't care. I hated not being with him at school but seeing in between makes up for lost time.

As me and Taylor got seated, the Redhawks cheerleaders started to do their pep-rally. But one of the blonde cheerleader kept looking at Troy. What was her problem. When the rally finished, we all clapped as Zeke had brought some food which was soon being demolished. The cheerleader, who i'm guessing was the captain, ran up to troy, hugged him and whispered something. As soon as they hugged, my body tensed and i'm not sure whether it was anger in me or confusion with what was happening. I noticed chad looked up towards us and Taylor looked at Shar and Zeke while Troy's family looked confused. I looked at them "Is there something i don't know?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Parties are for Celebrating

**AN: i really** **appreciate** **the support you have for this story. Thanks so much - please enjoy and review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from High School Musical. Just any original characters.

Chapter 4 - Parties are for Celebrating

 **Gabis Pov**

The redhawks won 95-93, it was a close call. I was still very confused about the hug but i guess they are just good friends? I wonder why he hasn't mentioned her though. I'll just talk to him later after Sharpay's after part-y

"Gabi, Earth to Gabs?" my thoughts were interrupted by Taylor

"Uh, yeah?" i replied quickly

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine" Honestly i'm not sure if i was but me and Troy can be friends with the opposite gender. We weren't gonna stop that, it's just controlling, perhaps i'll just keep an eye on her.

20 minutes after the game finished. Troy and Chad came out the locker rooms and we all congratulated them. Troy put his arm over my shoulder and i hugged the side of his waist as we headed to his car. "Well done wildcat" i said looking up at him. "Thanks Brie" he replied kissing the top of my head. We were all going back to Sharpay's to celebrate, we would of ended up there if they had lost anyway. Any excuse for a party!

Reaching Troy's car, we heard a car horn and it wasn't anyone i knew. Off course it was the cheerleader. Troy put his hand up as a way to say goodbye to her.

"So, whos that?" i blurted out

"Oh sorry, that is Natasha, she is a cheerleader"

"Yeahhh, i know, i saw the two of you hugging" i replied gingerly. Tensing up at the memory replaying in my mind.

"It's not what it looks like Gabs, she was wishing me luck" Troy defended himself

"Well to me, it looked like a girl hugging my boyfriend" i said emphasising the 'my'.

Troy took a step closer to me and cupped my face, the tension in my shoulders disappearing almost instantly at his touch.

"She is just a friend, nothing more, next time i'll introduce you - she really isn't that bad" he said smiling

"Fine, i believe you" he smiled at my response and quickly pecked my lips

"Lets party" he said eagerly.

Perhaps i did overthink.

Entering Sharpay's house, shots were immediately served and Sharpay practically forced one down mine and Troy's throats. I was then given wine and troy was given an beer heading over to the guys. I danced my way over to the girls who were also dancing. Taylor kept giving my weird looks and after 15 mins i gave in. "what's wrong Tay?" i asked still dancing.

"Are you okay with troy and the... cheerleader" Taylor said drinking so the last bit was quiet.

"Yeah i was just overreacting, there just friends" i reassured her and sharpay gave me a weird look.

"Look girls, i've spoke to him, there just friends, now can i have some fun with my besties!"

Hours later, i ended up being in the corner of the room backed up to the wall, in a heated makeout session with Troy. My arms were wrapped around his neck and his were supporting my waist" i don't exactly remember how i got to this position but we were celebrating whether or not tomorrow would give me the worst hangover ever. Troys lips relocated to my neck where he continued to kiss and probably leave a mark, my hands stroking the back of his hair.

"We should take advantage of Sharpay's spare rooms" Troy suggested.

"We should but -" my sentence was interrupted by his lips on mine, probably to stop me from continuing my sentence.

* * *

 **Sharpay's Pov**

Well, Troy and Gabriella are deep in a makeout session. Chad and Taylor have disappeared. And zeke was talking to some random guys. I still couldn't get over the face how Gabi didn't do anything about troy - she was way too easy on him. If it was me, that cheerleader wouldn't even be breathing right now if she was in her situation with Zeke. But overall; her party is an success, drunk friends enjoying them self all due to Sharpay - the thing that made Sharpay happy herself.

* * *

Meanwhile… Natasha was with some cheerleaders at her College apartment, not far from campus. The girls were just gossiping, and talking about guys, basketball, cheerleading and the weeks events. It was a weekly thing Natasha hosted; all her friends would go to her house, they would watch a chick-flick and gossip. She had always being 'queen bee' let's just say. When she was younger she was in Pageants and won prom queen every year along with dating all the athletes.

"So, Tash, got any guys you're interested in?" A girl from her high school asked.

"Perhaps" she replied smirking and taking a drink of her drink

The girls squealed "tell us more" they demanded

"No a girl never tells" she smiled, winding her friends up

"Oh come on" was the reply of 4 girls sitting around her.

"Fine! You have twisted my arm. His name is Troy. His on the RedHawks basketball team. He is literally carved from heaven!" she exclaimed making all the girls ask for more.

"Well i don't have any pictures but i'm sure google will" she added. She grabbed her laptop and googled 'Troy Bolton'. Pictures from newspapers emerged of him playing basketball. Then his facebook profile appeared and his profile picture was one of him and Gabi laughing.

"I just have to remove her out of the picture, literally" she said showing her friends. They all agreed to his looks as they looked through his facebook.

"So, what do you have in mind" one of the girls asked Natasha. "Are you going to break them up?" she asked.

"Oh, i have a plan girls" she smirked


	5. Chapter 5 - Date Night

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from High School Musical. Just any original characters.

Chapter 5 - Date Night

 **Troys Pov**

Last week was our first game. We won and the after party sharpay through was awesome. College is pretty much the same each day - 1 hour learning new plays each day, 1-2 hours practice and occasional gym time lifting weights and maintaining cardio.

Right now, i'm at the school gym with chad and some of the team, lifting weights to be more precise.

"So, i was thinking, as Zeke and Sharpay are going to the theater, why don't we go on a double date?" Chad spoke up as he was supporting my weight behind me just in case i slipped.

"Uhh yeah, i think gabs is free" i said lifting the bar onto the stands, sitting up and wiping the sweat of my face.

"Great, ill text Taylor and let her know, where do you think we should go?"

"What about that Mexican place you love?" i suggested.

"Awh yeah! I so want Mexican now" chad said.

"I'll be back in a minute" i grabbed my phone and headed outside. I dialed Gabis number and waiting for her to answer

"Hey wildcat"

"Hey, You, me double date with chad and Taylor? What do you think?"

Gabi smiled. She loved their date nights. It made her feel like she was apart of a proper relationship and not one of those text relationships

"Okay then, 'i'll pick you up at 7? Love you"

"Yep, and Love you too"

* * *

 **Gabis Pov**

When my class finished, i bumped into Taylor, she was so excited about tonight as was i.

"So what are you going to wear?" i questioned

"I have no clue Gabs, probably just a red dress, you?"

"Well i have that black dress from Victoria's secret" i said, it was probably one of my only dresses i haven't wore that much but i loved it so much. It was mid length, V neck and the straps tied behind my neck.

When i got home, i noticed my mom was already home. "Hey mom"

"Hello Mija, how was school?" she asked.

"Good, challenging, but good; So i have a double date with Troy, Chad and Taylor tonight" i grinned

"Oh how lovely, oh i forgot to mention, i'm going out with a few girls from work, sorry for not saying earlier, just flew out my mind"

"That's fine mom, have fun".

I ran upstairs to get ready, i had a shower, washed my hair and when i came out i curled it. I applied not too much but not too little makeup with a smokey eye and red lipstick. I walked over to my closet and found my black dress. As i put it on, i saw that it was 6:30, still early and had 30 minutes to spare. I headed to my jewelry box and put my earrings, necklace and bracelet on and i was finished. Do i need a jacket? I questioned myself looking outside. It was pretty warm today so i'll just go without. I walked downstairs and said goodbye to my mom who was just leaving.

* * *

 **Troys Pov**

After putting on a white shirt and covering it with a black bomber jacket. I applied hair gel and cologne. I made sure i had my wallet and phone and my way downstairs.

"Troy, honey you look so handsome" my mom said.

"Thanks mom"

"You put way too much cologne on" Nathan said holding his nose. I gently whacked him around the arm and shook my head. "You'll be doing this soon bro"

"Umm nope" he replied

I grabbed my keys and said goodbye and made my way towards Gabis. It was 6:50. I was early! I detoured and grabbed some flowers from a local flower shop before arriving at her house with 2 minutes to spare. I rang the doorbell, flowers behind my back.

She opened it and smiled. "You're early" she laughed, i pulled the flowers from behind my back and smiled. "Troy, you shouldn't have. But thank you, there beautiful"

"You..look.." wow i was lost for words.

"Am i okay?" she asked.

"Oh, god yeah sorry i was meant to say amazing but couldn't form the words" She still made me nervous and i don't know why.

Gabi put the flowers in the vase and we headed to the car. I held the door open for her

"Thanks Mr Bolton" she said in an James bond mocking accent, which made me smile. We then headed to the Mexican restaurant, holding hands in the car and the radio was playing softly in the background while we made small we arrived at the restaurant, Chad and Taylor just arrived minutes afterwards. Chad was wearing a blue shirt with a jacket and Taylor was in an radiant red dress. After greeting them, we went in and ordered a sharing platter of Tacos. We spoke about college, training, work, bringing up memories from East high. After we finished the Tacos we ordered desert of ice cream and brownies which me and Gabs shared and Chad and Taylor shared.

After we left the restaurant, we all drove up to the local park, which overlooked the city. As the sun started to set, we all sat on the car bonnets watching the sun set over our beautiful city. As the sun disappeared, the moon rose and the temperature dropped. Gabis was cold. Goosebumps rose up her arms and she crossed her arms and rubbed them. I took my jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

"No troy, it's fine, i should have brought a jacket" she argued feeling bad for having it

"It's okay seriously" i smiled and kissed her passionately. Chad and Taylor were just cuddling in front of the array of orange and red sky before them.

After the sun was fully gone, we all said our goodbyes and i drove Gabi back to her house. When we arrived, i got out and opened her door. "My mom's not home, wanna come in, we can watch a movie?" i agreed as she set up Netflix. "Choose a movie and i'm going to put my pajamas on" she smiled before running upstairs. I scanned through all the categories before finding one of her favourite films 'safe haven'. I got up and grabbed popcorn and drinks before meeting her on the couch. She was in my trackies and wildcats jersey. She rested her head on my shoulder as i stroked her leg.

"Oh my god, i love this film, thank you for watching it with me for the hundredth time" she smiled as i pressed play.

* * *

 **Maria's Pov (Gabis mom)**

I unlocked the door quietly as i saw troys car on the driveway. I looked into the living room and saw Troy and Gabi fast asleep on the couch, with the TV on the Netflix home page. I grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and covered the couple up before turning the lights and tv off and texting Lucille where Troy was.

 **AN: Hey, i hope you enjoyed that chapter. Thank you Wildcatslabryrinth2018** **for the idea! Dont forget to review and follow the story for updates, -CJ3**


	6. Chapter 6 - Messages

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from High School Musical. Just any original characters.

Chapter 6 - Messages

 **Gabis Pov**

Now don't get me wrong but i'm not a girlfriend that gets obsessive over her boyfriend and has to know his single movement and that isn't me. But the last few days, Troy has been distant. We haven't really spoke a lot, nor text and when we have only seen each other but not spoke a lot, he has been on his phone but it's got to the point that he is laughing and smiling at his phone and being different with me. And i know for sure it isn't Chad or Zeke texting him…

Troy picked me up as we were going to Nathan's basketball match, and the car journey was silent. "So it's the rival match then.. East high and west high" i said breaking the silence.

"Err yeah, hopefully it's gonna be a good game" i smiled at him responding.

"I miss this place" i said as we pulled up to East high. "Yeah same, i miss the whole gang, the team, even Darbus - but don't tell her i said that" he laughed. I locked my arm through his as we walked through the halls which we used to go past everyday. We walked into the gymnasium to see it packed full of west high and east high members. We saw Lucille and made our way up the benches. I got my phone out to take a picture to send to the others but my phone annoyingly died. Typical. "Hey troy can i borrow your phone?" i asked. "Yeah sure" he said giving it to me. "I'm just gonna check on nate, be back in a minute"

I took the picture i wanted and sent it on our group chat we have.

"So how are you Gabi, it feels like forever" Troy's mom said.

"I know yeah! I've just been caught up with work, it's a lot more harder than it was here"

"Well don't forget to have fun too, enjoy your young years" she said winking at me.

We saw Nate look up at us as he gave up Troy's famous grin that i loved. Troy was then giving his brother some Tatics. "It's so sweet that they get along so well" i told Lucille. "Yeah well basketball connected them and to Jack to i'm very thankful of the game although it means i'm forever washing sweaty gym clothes" she joked

"Ha! i bet that is annoying and disgusting at the same time, but you must love seeing them all bond over something"

Troys phone buzzed, my automatic reaction was thinking it was the group chat. But it wasn't. It was natasha. Why was she texting Troy? I looked up at Troy and saw he wasn't looking at me. Butterflies formed in my stomach as i opened the message and i could feel the colour drain from my face.

 _Hey Troy, just wanted to say thanks for everything lately, it's really helped. I hope nate wins his tournament. - Tash xxxx_

I felt sick. I shouldn't be doing this but i looked at past texts, even troy was sending kisses. I couldn't see anymore and locked his phone. I let out a deep breathe.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" lucille asked

"Oh yeah fine, just um stomach cramps" i lied.

I looked up at Troy and my heart felt like it was trying to jump out of my body. My face was broke, and i couldn't hold back tears.

"I'm just going to go to the toilets" i told lucille.

I ran past Troy and through the gym doors. I heard him call my name, but i just ran to the rooftop garden. Still the same. Nothing had changed since we danced and Troy asked me to prom.

I took a deep breath and looked over at the view of New Mexico.

"Brie?, what's wrong" he asked running up the stairs.

"Umm… i don't know Troy, perhaps the fact that you have been acting different and umm texting Natasha with kisses" Gabriella screamed holding up his phone.

"You went snooping?" he asked in shock.

"No Troy. She text you. Like she has been all week and that would explain why you were smiling at your phone. Are you cheating on me?" she blurted out, tears in her eyes. Troy looked hurt that she even thought that.

"You think i would cheat on you?" he asked, Gabi just looked away and looked back at the view.

"Look, she is just going through stuff and i'm helping her but i swear nothing is happening" he told her calmly

"Yeah well why are you sending kisses and she is always touching you or smiling; she clearly likes you troy probably along with the rest of the cheerleading squad.

"Nahh, she likes me as a friend, nothing more Gabi"

"Doesn't look like it" she muttered

"Don't be jealous!" he almost shouted now agitated by her lack of trust in him

"Leave me alone Troy" she said pushing past him and running back down the stairs after placing his phone on the side.

 **Troys Pov**

Troy sighed and picked up his phone to see the messages between him a Natasha. He rubbed his forehead knowing he shouldn't have shouted at her.

He walked back to the basketball match to watched the last halve.

"Honey where did Gabriella go?" my mom asked.

"Dunno, we had an argument…" he said

"What about?" she questioned.

"It doesn't matter"

His mom sighed knowing when they fell out it was a sore subject and he would never say why they argued.

After watching his brother play just like he did in school, they won 102-95. He knew his brother saw Gabi run out, and he was very protective of her so Nate was now probably going to say something and he was right.

"What did you do to gabs?" Nate asked pushing me.

"None of your business" i said plainly.

Suddenly my phone vibrated. I looked down and saw it was a text.

'Need to speak with you please, urgent - Tash xxxx


	7. Chapter 7 - The Penny Drops

**Thanks for the reviews so far. hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from High School Musical. Just any original characters.

Chapter 7 - The Penny drops

 **Gabi's Pov**

Taylor was out with Chad today but i needed to see someone. Once i walked home from school after Nate's basketball match since i got a lift of Troy there. I grabbed my keys and drove. I drove around and visited all mine and Troy's favourite place, the park, the mall, ice cream shop.. The list goes on. I drove past Sharpay's house and saw she was home. I pulled up on her huge drive way and made my way to the door. I looked horrible. I had been crying, my hair was a mess and my makeup was smudged. I rang the doorbell and i heard her shout

"One second!" i smiled when she opened the door but i was brought into a hug when she saw what i looked like.

"Can't have anyone see you like this" she said. "Thanks" i laughed. We walked into her living room and was greeted by Maui, her dog. I picked her up and started to fuss her.

"So, wanna talk about it?" sharpay asked smiling at me sympathetically.

"Well i used troys phone and guess who texted him with kisses, i looked back on their messages and troy was sending kisses too…." i replied quickly trying not to make it sound like a big issue. Sharpay gasped. "Why would he send kisses back if they are just friends?" shrapy said. I nodded "exactly, then we got into a fight and said i was jealous so i just walked off, drove around until i noticed you were home". Sharpay rubbed my shoulder before declaring we eat ice cream and watch Nicholas Sparks films.

* * *

 **Troys Pov**

'Need to speak with you please, urgent - Tash xxxx

Troy sighed, Gabi didn't know the whole story. Tash didn't like him. The only reason they were texting so much was because she needed help - apparently she was in a relationship before the new college year and the guy called Ryan she was dating dumped her when he found out she was pregnant. All she needed was a friend to help her go to the clinic to get an went there 2 weeks ago and ever since she has just needed a friend to cheer her up. 'She likes you as a friend' is all troy ever thought about but he didn't realise other people saw it differently…

He drove to Natasha's house and she was already on the doorstep, she has bloodshot eyes and had been crying. I got out of my car and ran towards her and pulled her into a hug. She just sobbed into my shoulder. I had no clue what had happened but i know she needed me, she has had a rough couple of months.

She invited me into her house as no one one home.

"Hes back" she cried

"Who?"

"R-R-Ryan" she said getting worked up so she couldn't form words correctly.

"What does he want?" i asked rubbing her back

"He wants t-to get back together, but i can't! It will remind me too much of the baby" she sobbed

"Well tell him that. Set him straight. He suggested you should get rid of it and then dumped you and now he expects to get back with you"

"I can't say that, i love him"

"Well if i see him, i'll give him a piece of my mind" i said agitated rolling his eyes

"No Troy, don't. You will make things worse"

"Well he hurt you, any guy who hurts you or any girl should get put in there place" i smiled

"Thanks troy, you're a good guy" she said rubbing my arm

"Well i better get going, are you sure you are okay?" i asked double checking as i walked towards the front door and opened it.

"Yeah" she said pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back and as i pulled away, her lips jumped onto mine. Without even realising it i was kissing her back. Gabi. Gabi came into mine that very second. Her laughing figure around all his friends laughing at their East HIgh cafeteria table. I pulled away.

"Gabi, i can't do this to her, i'm sorry" i said running to my car. What have i just done. Gabriella was right. She did like me. How could i be so stupid. I got in my car and drove home as fast as i could. All these thoughts spiralling around my mind and i hurt gabi while i was being so blindsighted.

* * *

 **Sharpays Pov**

After i called Taylor and chad, they came over and joined us in our movie marathon as much to chad's disgust. Chad had not spoke to Troy today and after he heard about Troy and Gabi's fight, he wasn't going to. I had to leave because i had to get my nails done but at least Gabi was with someone.

After my nails had being done, they were now my favourite colour again...pink. I noticed something odd driving back home. Troys car. Why was it at this house. Who's house was this. I pulled up on the opposite side of the road trying to figure out who's house it was when the door opened. I immediately ducked but could still see. Natasha. Why was he with her. I watched them hug. But then they started to kiss!

"Oh. my. God" i said to myself. Thanks to modern day technology; i took a picture before driving off so Troy couldn't see me. He was in so much trouble, not just with Gabi, but all of us. How could he be so stupid.

Once i arrived home, i was still pretty much in shock. Zeke was now there from the looks of his car. I opened the door and was welcoming to whispering.

"Whats going on?" i questioned.

"Shhhh" Chad, Taylor and zeke said all at once.

"What" i whispered

"Gabis asleep" they said pointing to her. I formed an O with my mouth.

"Babe, you okay? You look like you have just seen a ghost?" Zeke whispered.

I sighed "you're not gonna like it guys, come on" i whispered taking them to another room where Gabi wouldn't hear us.

"What is it?" chad asked

I pulled my phone out and brought up the picture. I showed them all and they all gasped.

"Oh my god" Taylor said. Zeke was quiet while Chad looked as if he was going to punch a wall.

"I'm going to find Troy!" chad exclaimed.

"No!" i shouted. "He can't know that we know, he has to tell Gabi himself"

"And what do you intend we do? Play happy families while Troy is cheating on Gabs?!" chad said.

"Sharpays right. If Troy is cheating on Gabi, he needs to tell her. Not us" Taylor said claiming chad down.

* * *

 **Gabi's Pov**

I woke up surrounded by friends watching a movie.

"Hey" i whispered

"God sorry Gabi, did we wake you?" Taylor questioned

"No, it's fine, umm whats the time?" i asked

"Half 8" Zeke smiled

"Shit! I told my mom i would be home by 5" i jumped up and started grabbing my things.

"Oh, we called her and told her you were here and she said it was fine" sharpay smiled.

"Thanks but i guess i should be going anyway, thanks for everything" i said hugging everyone

"Text us later" Taylor said

When i got home, i went to see my mom but she was fast asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead before going to my room. When i opened the door, Troy was in there with flowers and chocolate. I smiled as my heart softened looking at his smiling face and looking into his baby blue eyes before even remembering we were in a fight.

"I'm sorry" he said

"Look Tr-" i said but he cut me off

"Before you say anything, you were right, i realised afterwards that she did like me and i'm a jerk, i should have defended you not her because i love you and no one else, definitely not her. I know that i'm stupid and dumb and all the other words you can call me, which would probably be a long list, but will you forgive me because i hate fighting and i didn't mean what i said and -" it was my time to cut him off, but not with words. I walked closer to him and my lips kissed him gently.

"Okay. just promise me that nothing happened between the two of you and you will stop being as friendly as you are now and texting with kisses." i said trying to avoid this happening again

"I promise, nothing happened between me a Natasha" he said

 **An - Bit of an longer chapter - So what do you think? Should Gabi have forgave him?**

 **Thanks for the support so far. I really appreciate it. Any ideas are welcomed and don't forget to review on what you think. Also do you prefer short or longer chapters?**


	8. Chapter 8 - Back off

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from High School Musical. Just any original characters.

Chapter 8 - Back off

 **Sharpay's Pov**

I have to do something about Natasha. She can't break up my best friends because then everything gets messy. It will be like two different christmases and holidays and it won't be the same with both of them not being there at the same time. I'm not a fan of change unless it's new fashion stores and if i can prevent a bad change happening, then i will. I would tell Gabi about the kiss but i want troy to own up to his mistakes because well guys need to learn that and i understand it will hurt Gabi but she will have her close friends here to help and if i can get natasha out the way, then Gabi will understand it was a mistake and that she kissed him, not the other way round because that picture could be interpreted in many ways.

Because there is only one blonde bitch that rules albuquerque, and it definitely isn't Natasha.

I pulled up outside Natasha's moderately big house in my pink mercedes convertible. I made my way to the door before ringing the doorbell twice. Once she opened the door, it was like we were twins, apart from the love of pink. Dirty blonde hair, black shorts with a white vest top. She actually looked fake.

"Who the hell are you" Natasha spoke first. Well that's a nice introduction.

"You don't know me, but i'm a friend of Troy's!" i said with attitude since she showed no sign of being nice

"Okay?"

"I saw you kissing yesterday" i said showing her the picture

"I didn't realise Troy had a stalking fan base" she said rolling her eyes

"Umm no he doesn't i'm not creep, i was just driving past, you do realise he has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, so?" she said crossing her arms. Wow definitely the cheerleader type

"God, you preppy bitch, you don't take another girls guy even if you are a cheerleader"

"Well guys come to me on their own, probably because i'm more fun and prettier than whatever his girlfriend is" she said laughing

Anger was building up inside of me so i slapped her, good and hard around that stupid face. She immediately held her face

"You're a sociopath" she screamed

"Umm no, i'm worse, stay away from Troy and leave his relationship alone or your face won't be pretty enough for cheerleading" i said walking back to my car

"Is that a threat barbie?" she said trying to come back at me.

"Yes" i 'smiled. Her face had a nice red mark on her face and i felt like i did back in east high. Pfft no cheerleader can get the better of me!

 **An - super small chapter i know but i thought this just needed it's own chapter. But the next chapter is going to be filled with couple fluff before some future chapters filled with a lot of drama.**


	9. Chapter 9 - BBQ

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from High School Musical. Just any original characters.

Chapter 9 - Barbeque

 **Troy's Pov**

I had not spoke to Natasha the last week since well you know. It didn't mean anything so i have nothing to be worried about. Right? Anyway my parents are having a barbeque which means a small party practically, just with close friends. Off course im going to invite: Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and Zeke. Kelsie was visiting her family so she couldn't come.

The barbeque was set up, food was already prepared - just needs to be grilled, the pool was cleaned out, the garden was tidy, drinks were in the cooler and the sun was shining. Nathan had invited 2 of his friends from basketball, James and Dan.

Everyone was already here. Me and the guys were playing on the basketball court. 3 v 3, us college guys vs the sophomores. Then the girls were obviously sunbathing, while my mom was grilling with my dad.

After about an hour we were all sweating and agreed we both drew in the basketball match.

"Why don't we drop the girls into the pool" Chad suggested while smirking.

"I don't think they will appreciate it dude" zeke replied laughing

"We'll do it" nathan said smiling. "Dude, no there our girlfriends" i said creeped out by nathan.

"Okay then, at least there in their bikinis" troy laughed. Gabriella was wearing a grey rock 'n' roll bikini, Sharpay was obviously wearing hot pink and Taylor had a blue gradient bikini on. Us guys were just wearing wildcat shorts so technically they were swim prove.

We made our ways to the girls without them noticing. My mom and dad saw but just smiled knowing what we were about to do.

"3...2...1" chad whispered. We all grabbed the girl's marriage style and was almost deafened by the screaming they made.

"Troy…. No!" gabi screamed realising what we were doing

We walked towards the pool and dropped them in. When the came back to the surface we were all laughing, sharpay looked at the girls before nodding. Oh god secret girl code. The girls walked towards the edge of the pool and grabbed our legs pulling us in. This time they were laughing and high fived one another. This turned into a water fight for about 5 minutes before i gave into temptation and kissed Gabi, passionately. I held her waist as her hands were wrapped around my neck. The others continued their water fight and nathan and all his friends were playing catch with a tennis ball. When we broke away for air, we looked towards the others in the pool who were all walking towards us, then out of nowhere we were being squirted with water guns.

"Hell no" i shouted.

The girls gave gabi a gun before Taylor shouted "girls vs boys". We were in and out of the pool running around the garden trying to soak one another.

The fun ended when my dad shouted us for food, equally as good, in chad's case. There was burgers, hot dogs, steak, chicken and kebabs.

"Wow, i feel like i'm in heaven" chad said staring at the variety of food, we all laughed as we sat on the deck chairs eating.

As the night grew, my parents when inside to watch tv and nathan went back to dan's house as they were going to play on his xbox.

We were all sitting in our clothes around a small campfire which we just started, we had the cooler with us and the girls were drinking wine and us guys were drinking beer. I know, how cliche but these were just the started drinkers before we hit the harder stuff.

"Okay, i think we should all play truth or dare" sharpay said laughing. Taylor and Gabi groaned knowing that the past times we have played, the dare's were horrible.

We laughed but then sharpay added to the rules, if truth or dare even had rules.

"Okay, so to make this interesting, every dare you take a shot, every truth you take two shots but truths aren't really that fun so everyone only gets to use three truths" we all agreed and sharpay grabbed the empty wine bottle the girls drunk which wasn't really that much, probably just a glass and a half each to finish the bottle. Sharpay spun it and it landed on chad.

"Okay chaddy, truth or dare?"

"Obviously dare!" chad said taking a shot

"I dare you to text someone random of gabis phone!" she giggled

"Fine!" chad agreed as gabi gave him her phone. He went into her contacts and closed his eyes. He scrolled through until sharpay shouted stop. Elle.

"who's elle?" chad asked. Gabi groaned.

"She is in the class at school, she is like a party animal"

"Interesting" chad said smiling. He thought about it before typing ' i don't think i can hold in my feelings anymore. I really like you, let's meet after class ' chad laughed as Gabi couldn't believe it.

Chad spun the bottle and it landed on Zeke.

"Truth or dare bro"

"I'm gonna use one of my truths, before i get too wasted and end up saying something i regret" zeke laughed taking 2 shots

"Wise choice zeke" gabi laughed

"Okayy i'll be nice - have you ever cheated by ruining someone else's dish" chad said referring to his cooking.

Zeke blushed and laughed. "Noooo"

"Omg you cheat!" sharpay laughed.

As the night went on,the game finished with sharpay and me only using 1 truth, chad had used 2, and gabi, zeke and taylor had used all 3. And all most all of us were drunk, making the game equally as worse. We were gonna regret this tomorrow.

 **AN - Thanks so much for the continuous support. I hope your enjoying it. This chapter was more off story line but just included some couple fluff to show that there is still romance among all the drama going on. The next chapter is going to be longer and include a lot of drama!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Secrets are never kept long

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from High School Musical. Just any original characters.

Chapter 10 - secrets are never kept long

 **Gabi's Pov**

Today was the day of the huge college party. It was the most talked about thing on campus for the last few weeks and loads of people from different colleges come so it's definitely going to be fun. We were all at Sharpay's, have some pre-drinks and get to the party so were not showing up one by one. We had booked a taxi for the party so in the meantime, we all took 2 shots of whatever it was sharpay gave us so we all had a tiny buzz.

I was dressed in a skinny black dress, with black heeled boots. My hair was curled and my makeup was fairly natural, mainly heavy eye makeup. Troy was wearing a white shirt with 3 buttons undone and jeans. Sharpay had a white bodycon dress with silver heels on while Zeke was wearing a dark blue polo shirt along with jeans as well. Chad just had a white t-shirt along with jeans too. While Taylor had a baby pink dress and pink flats.

The taxi arrived and we were on our way to the party. Sharpay and Zeke were having a nice makeout session already while me and taylor were just chatting and chad and troy were talking about basketball once again.

2 hours later and we were dancing to 90s R&B music. We didn't really know many people but we knew each other so it was fine. I was still be carefull with what i drunk, obviously. I am the person everyone relies on to get them home which is fine because some stuff which is said while they are drunk can be used as blackmail!

I was grinding against Troy while Sharpay and Zeke were back to their makeout session but Chad and Taylor disappeared somewhere which is probably something i don't want to know let's face it. All of a sudden a blonde haired cheerleader walked in, wearing almost nothing, literally. A very revealing black crop top with a short red skirt, so you could see everything. As soon as i saw her i knew it would cause trouble. I just turned around and put my arms around troy's neck before kissing him. I could feel her staring at us but i didn't care, she needed to know troy was my boyfriend. I looked over at Sharpay and she was giving me a weird look before quickly smiling and disappeared.

* * *

 **Sharpay's Pov**

This party was going great. Me and zeke have been enjoying our self all night. Gabi and Troy were dancing constantly, i ended up getting a stitch! I need to work out more. Taylor and Chad had wondered off and let's face it, we know what they were doing. Then blondie showed up. Oh god. I knew this was bad. Especially since Troy still hasn't told Gabi about the kiss. We made eye contact and she smirked. She's definitely up to something. I looked over a Gabi staring at me and i grabbed Zeke's hand and headed in search for Chad and Tay.

As predicted, Tay and Chad were outside making out. Taylor saw me and immediately stopped.

"Hey, everything okay?" she asked wiping her mouth.

"Nope, wicked witch of the west has turned up" i said.

"Natasha?" chad asked

"Yes chad. Natasha. Who else!" i said rolling my eyes

"Okay, we have to just make sure that Natasha and Gabs don't cross paths" Taylor suggested.

"And how do we do that?" Zeke suggested.

"The only thing i can think off, is that we stay close to Gabi" i said not sure either

All of us went back over to Troy and Gabi who were still dancing! Who has stamina like that? We all just started dancing next to them

"I'm gonna get a drink" Gabi shouted over the loud noise

Chad's eyes widened. "It's alright, i'll get it, i need one anyway" chad said

"Oh okay thanks chad" Gabi sad smiling.

* * *

 **Gabi's Pov**

Ever since Natasha turned up everyone else has been acting very clingy to me and Troy. Troy looked worried even when i asked when wrong and chad was on edge while Sharpay and Taylor were looking around the room as if they were security guards. I couldn't even get my own drink.

"I'm going to the toilet" i shouted. They all looked at me with wide eyes as if i did something wrong.

"What?" i questioned

"Nothing" they all answered.

I kissed Troy's cheek and they all watched me and i headed towards the bathroom. Once i found it, i went in and applied more makeup. The door suddenly opened as i was putting mascara on

"Sorry i'm in here" i called out not looking who it was

"Gabi?" the voice questioned. I looked to the doorway to see Natasha closing it.

"How did you open the door? I locked it" i questioned it, but i was not comfortable with her here. I could tell i was getting more angry by the second.

"Called a hair grip" she said lifting it up. I nodded.

"So what do you want" i said rudely

"Look, it was really hard to talk to you since you have had bodyguards all night, but i need to tell you something"

"Yeah i've noticed that too, but i would like to get back to them so wanna get back to the point?"

"Troy kissed me!" she said. Wow, she did go straight to the point.

"What's the point in making up lies? I know you like Troy but i didn't think you were that petty!" i said raising my voice.

"I'm not lying… ask your friend barbie, she has a picture" she said calmly.

"Oh my god, get it into your dumb head that Troy would never cheat on me, he told me that nothing happened and i trust him, not you!" i said back

"You clearly have a truthful relationship" she said rolling her eyes

"Look, i'm sorry. I do like troy and he kissed me. I thought you should know since clearly he didn't tell you"

Well at least she admitted into liking him. "Well you can take your lies and stick it where the sun don't shine because it's just excuses for you getting troy!" i shouted. I walked past her and opened the door. I walked towards the gang and troy smiled.

"Everything okay?" he asked. I nodded

"Shar, can i borrow your phone, mines dead" i smiled. She handed me her phone and i immediately went onto her photos. I scrolled through her selfies and saw the picture i was hoping wasn't there. Troy and her kissing. My heart sunk. I felt as if i was going to throw up. Tears swelling in my eyes as i looked at him then Sharpay.

"Were you ever gonna tell me" i shouted turning the phone to Troy. His eyes widened and he looked in shock. Chad looked at Taylor who looked at Zeke and Sharpay; who were all sharing glances.

"Oh my god, you all knew!" i screamed. Troy looked as shocked as me but i was filled with anger. I grabbed Zeke's drink and threw it in Troy's face. "Jerk" i calmly before walking towards the door to leave.

"Gabs" chad and Taylor called.

I turned around, "don't" i said shaking my head. They all stood their as Troy looked heartbroken. He was about to come towards me but i just turned around and walked out the door. I had no idea what to do.

"I told you! I wasn't lying" Natasha said from out of the blue.

"You win" i said tears falling down my eyes

"I know" she smirked. What a bitch!

I slapped her in the face as clearly she needed it. But she has been in more catfights than me as this would probably be my first. She grabbed my head and pulled it down. I grabbed her backs and we were not on the floor screaming

"Catfight" someone shouted.

Natasha slapped me and i tried getting her off me but she has had way more experience and kept me on the ground.

"You bitch" i screamed. I couldn't really see much but then she punched me and pain shot through my face. Suddenly she was lifted off me by Troy and he held her in the hair as she was squirming. Chad lifted me up

"Woah, are you okay?" he asked. Sharpay and Taylor looked at me worried

"I'm fine" i said walking towards the road

"That's it, walk off" she laughed.

Troy stared at me, he looked worried and shocked that i probably got into a catfight. I had no clue how i was going to get home but on the bright side my mom wasn't home as she was on a business trip.

I took of my heels and started to walk down the road. She was right, we don't have a truthful relationship. I felt heartbroken. Then my heart broke even more if it was possible. His voice.

"gabi! Gabriella" he shouted.

"Go away Troy" i screamed

"please , hear me out" he shouted

"No Troy, there is no point. Our relationship is not truthful"

"I thought it would be best" he replied

"Well it wasn't"

"So i guess i was right though, you do have feelings for her as you kissed her" i said with tears streaming down my face.

"No i don't and SHE kissed me" he said

"Were done" i said simply

"What!?" he said

"I said were done, i can't be in an untruthful relationship" i cried

"Look, we will speak tomorrow, i know you don't mean it, you're just upset" he said with tears filling his eyes

"Well this is the only truthful thing you will hear from our relationship… we are done Troy" i said turning back around and walking off. I turned back around to see him standing there looking heartbroken. I just walked and walked. My nose hurt so bad but not as bad as my heart was.

 **AN - Sorry - dont hate me. Its just for the** **story line** **but things will get better i promise. Did you like this chapter? Please review :)**

 **-CJ3**


	11. Chapter 11 - Heartbreak & Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from High School Musical. Just any original characters.

Chapter 11 - Heartbreak

 **Gabi's Pov** Well somehow i managed to walk home yesterday from the party. It gave me a perspective on what happened. Was i too erational? Was i over the top? I had no idea but all i knew was that i had been lied to. I took the ice pack of my nose and looked at myself in my mirror. My nose was swollen and there was an red / purple bruise underneath my eyes. Shes good at punching that's one thing.

My head was pounding, and my nose was killing me. My phone had been buzzing all morning with messages from everyone along with being tagged in videos people recorded of me and Natasha in that catfight. I wish i could just curl up and hide without being bothered. The doorbell rang out twice but i wasn't going to get it. Not looking like i was with my bruises plus i was only in my pajamas and a hoodie. I stayed silent hoping they would go away but that clearly wasn't going to happen.

"Gabi! I know you're in here, please let me and Tay in" Sharpay shouted.

After a minute of silence i got up sighing. I went to the door and looked through the keyhole to make sure it was just them two. I unlocked the door but didn't open it as i didn't want anyone else seeing me. I walked forwards a bit while sharpay and Taylor entered.

"Hey, are you okay" Taylor said closing the door. I took of my hood and turned around. They both gasped when they saw me.

"Guess i look worse than i feel" i spoke up and before i know it i was engulfed in a hug from the two.

"Look we're sorry, we thought troy should be the ones who told you".

I nodded "yeah, guess that didn't happen" i faked a smile

"So.. you and troy are done?" Taylor asked

"I think so, that's what i remember from last night" i said tears filling my eyes. I didn't know how i felt. I love troy yet he broke my heart by kissing another girl and not even telling me.

"Awh no i'm sorry gabs, don't cry" Taylor said noticing my eyes water

"Let's just watch chick flicks and eat ice cream" sharpay suggested. I nodded and smiled at them. After watching 1 and a half chick flicks, a knock came at the door. I huffed as i didn't want to see anyone.

"I got it" Taylor said. I pulled my hood back up and ate some more ice cream.

"Oh it's Nate!" Taylor called "Ugh, can't run away from the boltons" sharpay joked Nate stormed past Taylor and went towards Gabi.

"hey!" taylor called as he walked past her.

"Gabs?" he asked. "Are you ok-" he stopped midway when he came face to face with me. His body tensed up and his fists clenched.

"Did he do this!" he raised his voice. He was very protective of me, he was like troy really. I stood up and held his shoulders.

"I promise you troy did not do this" i said looking his blue eyes.

"Well, how are you doing with the.. Um. split" he said avoiding eye contact.

"Troy told you?" sharpay asked

"Well not exactly. He hasn't been out of his room all day and i think he has been crying plus he is throwing the basketball against the wall and moms getting angry and dad has been trying to get him play basketball with him as scouts are coming to his games and dad wants him scouted" Gabi felt her heart sink when she heard troy had been crying. She let out a sigh

"well i'm sure he will get scouted" i smiled

* * *

 **Troy's Pov**

I screwed up. Why would you not tell gabi about the kiss! You have your moment and you lost it and her. I continued to throw the basketball at the wall which made my mom go mad but i don't care. Everyone's mad at me. Even dad, he wants to practise because of the scouts that are coming this week. A knock came at the door "go away" i shouted. Nate opened the door. Ugh.

"what do you not understand about go away" i groaned. I turned over and pushed my face into the pillow

"I saw gabi" he said. I lifted my head and stared at him.

"Is she okay?" i asked. There was silence.

"Nate?"

"Well apart from a black eye. I guess". My eyes widened. The catfight!

"I need to see her" i said getting of my bed. Nate pushed me back down.

"No, she needs space she doesn't need to see you" I glared at him. He was right. Damn it.

"I'm going for a run" i told him

"T, im being serious, don't go there" he said I shook my head and walked outside.

I was already in sports gear and trainers so i didn't have to change. I started running. I ran for ages. Sweat pouring off me. I don't even know how long i had been running, but it was my release from anger. I had ran past gabi's but saw sharpay's car outside and i do not need to deal with that. I ran down to the rivercourt where the wildcats usually practiced and saw chad and zeke.

"Hey!" i shouted. They turned around a smiled passing me the ball. I shot it in the next before fist bumping them.

"How are you doing?" zeke asked

"No idea, my mind is everywhere" i said Chad was a bit off as he thought of gabi highly but probably didn't want to start anything

"Umm so how did you find out about me and natasha?" i asked

"Sharpay… picture" chad said

"Yeah, how did she get that?"

"Well she had her nails done, drove past Natasha's house without realizing but recognized her car" zeke said, i nodded

"Guys, she kissed me okay, i wouldn't cheat on gabs, she is lying - she is just going through ex troubles"

"It's not us you need to explain yourself to" chad said taking the ball away from me and shooting himself. I nodded and got back onto my run. I stopped outside a shop and went in buying a drink, when off course. Natasha was in there.

"Hey troy" she said. I gave a half smile.

"Look i'm sorry about you and gabi, but maybe it's for the best" she said

"Your wrong, gabi was the best thing that happened to me" i defended. I payed for my drink and walked out. And it was raining…

"Why" i said looking up. I was a half hour from home. I groaned

"Let me give you a lift" she said. "It's raining and with scouts and all, you don't need a cold" she said smiling. I thought about it for a second before taking the offer. Arriving home - sharpay's car was there. i rubbed my face.

"Today is not my day" i mumbled. Natasha pulled up and kissed my cheek. I shot her a look before getting out.

"Thanks" i said shutting the door. I walked towards the door and sharpay opened it shaking her head.

"Seriously bolton?" she growled

"It's not what it looks like" i said

"Never does" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm only here to say stay away from gabi. I saw you run past; luckily she didn't" she said walking towards her car.

"Bye" i shouted

"Troy Anthony Bolton!" my mom shouted.

"What have you done to Gabriella?" i groaned yet again. Why!

 **An - hey, what do you think? hope you enjoyed it. dont forget to review**


	12. Chapter 12 - Stress

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from High School Musical. Just any original characters.

Chapter 12 - Stress

 **Troy's Pov**

It had been over 2 weeks since me and Gabi broke up. I wasn't sure what to do. I had seen all of my friends but Gabi. Sharpay and Taylor were still off with me but i understand why. I was an idiot. I liked the thought of having a girlfriend and a cheerleader go after me but it lost me what i loved most. But even if we don't get back together; she needs to know the truth. My truth, not what Natasha said - she needs to hear it from me. These last few weeks have been… educational. My mom gave me the advice or lecture as to say how to treat girls with respect. I knew that anyway but she gave me an woman's insight to their feelings and hormones and all that and it was really eye opening. Yes i'm a jerk i get it. Yes i did like the thought of a cheerleader liking me; but my mom made me realize that i only liked that because i knew deep inside that i would spend my life with Gabi but i'm just enjoying the girls that like me too. I don't know how to describe it. It could be a guy thing liking the fact that i have girls crushing over me even when i'm in a committed relationship.

"Wow" i breathed out deeply. I had just ran to gabi's house in the rain and my mind was exploding with thoughts. Exploding with how wrong i was and how much i missed her. Damn it. Her mom's home. I snuck around the back how i used too and climbed up her tree making sure no one saw me, especially not her mom - she probably hates my guts. I looked into her room and she was in there. Lying on her bed. She looked so elegant compared to me - a sweaty wet mess. Perhaps i should have came when it wasn't raining. I hung of the tree branch and stood on the balcony staring it. Rain dripping down my face. What am i doing? I turned around to climb up the tree again before Gabi saw me. Too late.

The balcony door opened. Gabi stood staring at me. Her nose was still bruised but probably not as bad as it was. She looked angry but happy at the same time.

"Come on, don't want you to get a cold" she said inviting me in.

"Thanks" i smiled. She walked out of her room and came back with a towel. I smiled at her again and dried my face was the rain. She sat back down on her bed staring at her nails. I looked up and noticed the picture of us from graduation on her night stand.

"Look, i know you probably hate me so much right now and -"

"I don't hate you" she whispered

I smiled at her before continuing "and i just wanted to tell you the full story"

She didn't say anything, just nodded

"Look, Natasha lied. She kissed me and obviously the picture could have looked both ways and i'm sorry and i never meant to hurt you either. I know this probably sounds stupid and that's even if you believe me but the last 2 weeks I've realized how wrong i was and I've hated not seeing you - it's slowly being killing me"

Gabi continued to look at her nails as she spoke. "It's fine"

"Look, brie -"

"Please don't call me that" she whined

"Sorry… look - i don't know why i didn't tell you but there was a reason why Natasha and i text and saw each other and no, i never cheated on you apart from that kiss - like i said she kissed me but the thing is she needed me as she was pregnant and couldn't tell her friends because she would be kicked off the cheer leading squad, the father of the child was god knows where and she needed me to go with her to the clinic" i said finally feeling relief that it was off my chest.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" she questioned

"To be honest, i have no clue, i guess it's because i felt bad she had no one and didn't realize i was hurting the person i love most out of this world"

"Well you have always had a good heart Troy" she said smiling

"Well.. err.. I better go" i said breaking the silence. She got up of the bed and hugged me. The scent of her indulged me and i knew in that moment that i've missed her, this, everything. As we broke apart i took the moment i have missed the last 2 weeks and kissed her. Surprisingly she kissed back before she stepped back.

"Troy, you shouldn't have done that" she said tears in her eyes

"But i wanted to" i said

"Yeah…" she said before turning her back to me.

I walked towards the balcony door and let myself back out into the rain. I looked back in and saw her staring at me. I looked into her brown eyes and smiled one last time as the rain blurred my vision.

* * *

 **Gabi's Pov**

"I love you" i mumbled as i watched the love of my life disappear back into rain. What the hell just happened. What was that kiss! It shouldn't have happened right? Ughh my head is all over the place. Do i believe what he said? Why is love so complicated!

* * *

 **Troy's Pov**

Basketball scouts for the big leagues are about the past week and for the next week. And unfortunately with everything going on. Im off my game. It's hard to focus. And i'm gonna end up paying for it if i don't get scouted. If the big leagues scout me - i leave college early and my future would be written. If i don't get scouted then… i have no clue what to do with my life. And what i've been thinking about recently, is bad. But i need it if i want basketball as my future.

"Hey" i said to the 30 year old man with tattoos all down his arms.

"So this is what you want? Are you sure? These are really strong" the guy told me. I nodded and handed him the money

"Don't take too many all at once, there strong stuff"

"Alright mate, thanks" i said walking away. I looked down at the performance enhancers in my hand and gulped.

 **AN - Hey! Hope you enjoyed this. What's Troy up to? Do you think Troy and Gabs should or will get back together?**

 **Ive also got a new HSM story. 'A Soldier's Girlfriend' please check it out! Stay awesome :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Scouts

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from High School Musical. Just any original characters.

Chapter 13 - Scouts

 **Gabi's Pov**

"Chad! Do i have too?" i whinned

"Yes Gabster, please. It's for me, not Troy please?" he said getting on his knees slaping his hands together practically begging. Taylor and Sharpay burst out laughing at Chad's stupidity.

"Come on Gabi, we will all be there" Zeke said smiling.

"But what about Troy?"

"What about him? It's there basketball match not a party, you don't have to talk to him" sharpay said smirking knowing she was right.

"Fine, i'll go to your basketball game" i laughed as Chad hugged me

"But won't it be awkward because of the.. Kiss" i said as they already knew about what happened between us.

"Gabs, you both want to be together, i don't understand why you can't?" Taylor questioned

"I know but i don't know weather i can trust him again, especially around natasha, who by the way will be at that match" i said glaring at chad

"Well sweetie, i'll make sure you don't get into another cat fight again" sharpay said in a motherly tone.

"Well i don't mind seeing another cat fight" chad laughed as taylor smacked his arm.

"I suppose you can always give him a second chance" zeke added.

* * *

 **Troy's Pov**

It had been a few days since i got the performance enhancing drugs. If they will help me get this scholarship, then i'll do anything.

We had been practising all day shooting hoops, building up our agility, practising passing and different tactics and not to be cocky but i was on a roll. Although i was sweating like crazy, i knew i was on top of my game.

As we finished our last practise before the match coach spoke up while everyone was walking towards the locker room.

"Troy, you have been working really hard lately, i'm impressed, we need more of the team to be as involved as you are! If you continue like this, i'm sure you will be scouted in no time"

"Thanks coach" i smiled before walking towards the locker room

"Hey chad!" i shouted. He turned around

"hey! - man you are killing me out there, your like on fire - literally" he said laughing.

"I may have to join your's and your dad's training sessions more often" he added

"Yeah, you can't beat me though!" he said running past him into the locker room.

"Ha! Your dreams bolton"

 _Before the match_

"Hey troy, is it okay that i said Gabs can come?" chad asked me as we were getting ready in the locker room.

"Umm - yeah sure" i said taking of my dog tag chain and applying deodorant.

"Okay, cool" chad said smiling

"You coming?" chad asked as he was leaving the locker room.

"Oh yeah, gimme a second - gotta text Nate" i lied. I made sure no one else was in the locker room and took 2 pills from my duffel bag. I swallowed them with some water before making my way out onto the court.

The team was warming up. We were against Santa Fe Saints. I looked around the gymnasium and spotted two men in suits in the corner. Scouts. I have to impress them because if i do; i leave college early with early graduation and can actually have hope on being on an NBA team! It was the dream but a hard one at that. Then i spotted a pink blonde - sharpay. I looked near her and saw Gabriella. I smiled without realizing and she spotted me. As we made eye contact she blushed but looked away.

"Hoops" chad shouted. I looked at him as he passed me the ball. I jumped up and shot a 3 pointer.

* * *

 **Gabi's Pov**

Troy was on a roll tonight. The redhawks were winning 59 - 45 with Troy already scoring 32. It was half time at the moment and i was sitting with Lucille and Taylor on the other side of me. Sharpay and Zeke were here too but nate was eating Zeke's cookies so i guess Nate was happy while Jack had gone to get refreshments.

But what i found really odd was the words zeke said earlier. 'Second chance'. Could i actually give Troy a second chance? I suppose everybody deserves one. Plus i do still love him.

"Gabi? Earth to Gabi" lucille said. I looked up at her immediately stopping my numerous thoughts which were spinning around my mind.

"Huh?" i questioned

"He still love you" she said. I just looked at her kind of shocked - was she in my mind or something?

"You were smiling the way you did when you were with Troy" she said smirking looking at her son.

"Oh" i said blushing

"Yeah Gabi still loves Troy too" Sharpay added from out of nowhere

"SHAR!" i almost shouted out of embarrassment.

"aww young love" jack said passing out drinks and food

"Yeah Troy and Gabi sitting in a tree -" Nate started to sing while everyone laughed. I felt like i was in hell.

As half time came to an end, the players came back onto the court. The gymnasium roared as i couldn't keep my eyes off Troy. i always loved seeing him do the thing he was so passionate about.

10 minutes later, Troy was still working hard. He was almost unstoppable. He passed the ball to chad who passed it back to him for Troy to dunk it in the net. As he walked back to the center to defend a saint player he slowed down before collapsing. His face was red and he was really sweaty. He laid still on the court as chad ran to help him. My heart was raising as our group stood up in shock.

 **AN - Hey guys! Sorry i haven't uploaded in the past few days. I've not been well but hopefully you liked this chapter. Sorry if it is short but i wanted to upload something for you :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from High School Musical. Just any original characters.

Chapter 14 - Second chances

 _10 minutes later, Troy was still working hard. He was almost unstoppable. He passed the ball to chad who passed it back to him for Troy to dunk it in the net. As he walked back to the center to defend a saint player he slowed down before collapsing. His face was red and he was really sweaty. He laid still on the court as chad ran to help him. My heart was raising as our group stood up in shock._

 **Gabi's Pov**

My heart was in my mouth. I felt physically sick. Watching him go from working hard to a limp body on the fall broke me. Everyone was silent but a buzzing noise was in my ear erupting my in my ear drum. I didn't realise i was moving but all of us started to head down towards the court, and i felt as if i was been carried. Chad looked scared and Jack was stressing out. The team stood at their benches and the cheerleaders lost their cheer. Paramedics raced in When we got to Troy, Lucille ran to Jack with Nathan and i walked towards troy but before i close - Chad pulled me into a hug but i tried to get out of his grip.

"Gabi, no you gotta let the professionals take over" he said

"I need to see him" i said breaking down. Watching them lift him onto a stretcher and saying words that made no sense to me.

"Gabs, come on - we'll drive to the hospital" Taylor said. I looked at her and saw her blurry figure, tears were making my vision unclear but i didn't care. In that very moment, i wanted to hug troy, forget about everything we have been through and just kiss his lips. I nodded my head as i followed everyone out. Jack drove nathan, while lucille was in the ambulance.

I don't think i have ever drunk such stale flavourless coffee. My legs had lost feeling. And my face was tear stained. Waiting rooms. So weird. Just a white room filled with depressing posters about illnesses. It had been 2 hours since we arrived. And heard nothing. Lucille was arguing with every nurse and doctor she saw but no one told us how he was or anything. Jack gave up. Chad as worried about his best friend as i was. Sharpay left with Zeke to get proper food. We were all sitting down in the waiting room. Taylor had suggested to take Nathan somewhere but he refused. He was just sitting up against the wall listening to music, i suppose trying to not think about anything.

My mind just kept repeated of my history with Troy. The lodge we met at, all our dates, all our fights, every detail of our relationship just spinning round my mind. I had not really spoke. Taylor tried, and so did chad but i was just replying with head movements. If anything happens to Troy, i would feel so bad about not forgiving him. Second chances. The words of Zeke still strong in my mind.

* * *

 **Troy's Pov**

Everything was dark apart from a distant figure. Where was i? What happened?. My body felt cold but hot at the same time. Was i dead? Trying to think back to what happened was hard because i didn't know. I then realised. I collapsed. I thought you were meant to see white not darkness. I looked at the figure in front of me and it was gabriella.. Why was i thinking about her now. Was she actually with me? She must hate me. Why is she all i can think about!

I suddenly heard voices and machine beeping. I opened my eyes to see a room with a nurse in it. Okay i wasn't dead on the bright side. But no gabriella. Off course i was dreaming.

"Troy can you hear me?" the voice spoke. I looked at the woman and stared at her. She then pressed a button and a doctor came running in.

"Hi Troy, I'm doctor matthews. Is it okay if i do some check ups" i managed to nod. He shined a torch in my eyes and took my temperature. My body felt dumb and i was dizzy.

"Troy, we understand you have taken drugs? is that true" i felt ashamed and nodded.

"Well your very lucky, your body's muscles were overheated which is why you are on these ice packs but you will be fine. We experience this quite frequently with athletes.

"We will go and get your family"

"Thank you" i croaked. The nurse then allowed me to drink some water. My dad was going to kill me. He always hated drugs, but the scouts. Oh no this will definitely ensure i won't make it into the big leagues.

* * *

 **Gabi's Pov**

"Mr and Mrs Bolton" a voice spoke out. I immediately came out of my thoughts and looked up at a woman in a nurse outfit. Lucille jumped up and Jack wasn't far behind. I stood nect to them as Lucille rubbed my back before giving me a reassuring smile. Nathan never moved but took his earphones out while chad and Taylor looked up as well.

"Mr Bolton is awake, but there is something we need to talk about".

"Shall we go somewhere-" she was cut off

"No, you can tell us all here now, we sure have waited long enough" jack interrupted. The nurse nodded

"How long has troy being mistreating substances such as steroids or heroin" she asked

"Are you implying my son is a drug addict?" Jack asked infuristed.

"No sir, it's just that there was drugs found in his system, could he have taken steroids or performance enhancers?" she asked

"Are you saying he is a cheating?" Jack asked again still angry

"Honey, shh, lets see what she says before we jump to conclusions" Lucille said at Jack

"Is he okay?" i asked

"Yes, he will be fine, he is on ice packs at the moment to cool down his overheated muscles but he will be able to leave tomorrow if blood tests say the drugs have left his body.

"Thank you, can we see him" lucille said

"Yes, follow me". I turned around to Chad, Taylor and Nathan and signalled them to follow. We walked to his room and saw him messing with the remote. I smiled at how he was intrigued and occupied by the smallest things.

"Only 2 at a time sorry" the nurse said before walking off. Lucille and Jack entered and they started talking to him.

I looked back at Chad and Taylor and hugged them both. "Guys he gonna be fine"

"Yeah he's tough" nathan said. Probably the only thing he has spoke out.

"I can't believe he never came to me" chad said looking upset. "Why didn't he tell me about the drugs?" he questioned.

Taylor rubbed his arm. "Im sure he didn't mean it, i suppose he had a reason"

Lucille and jack came out smiling. "Wow, he survived after dad" nathan joked.

"Yeah well i'll talk to him about the drugs after he is out of the hospital" jack said still annoyed.

"Gabi, hun - he wants to see you"

My eyes widened. I nodded and walked into the room, machines beeping and troy smiled.

"Hey wildcat" i spoke up walking towards him, before suddenly breaking down. I have no idea why i did but i guess it was from seeing him alive after all the thoughts.

"Hey, hey, hey" he said. "I'm fine honestly" he said hugging me. He tucked my hair behind my ears and i looked into his blue eyes and kissed him. Spur of the moment. But it felt right. The last two hours i had dreamed about doing that and now i was. Troy kissed back and the kiss deepened. It was slow and passionate and one of the best kisses i have ever had. We broke away for air and smiled.

"God, i've wanted to do that since your room" he laughed

"Me too"

"So…"

"So?.."

"Does that mean we are back together?" he asked. I nodded

"Everyone deserves a second chance" i smiled.

"Zeke's words" i added. After sharing a laugh we kissed again.

"Wow! Look what we have here" chad said in the doorway. Taylor stood behind looking happy for her best friends.

"Hey man, don't scare me like that" chad said fist bumping Troy. Taylor hugged Troy smiling.

"I wont, it was a mistake" he said

"Yeah, i'll keep him in line" i smirked elbowing him.

"Aww jack look at this" lucille said in the doorway

"I told you they would get back together" we all laughed. I felt happy for the first time in a while. I guess second chances were true, even in hospitals. A knock came at the door. We all looked up. Off course my happiness wouldn't last long.

 **AN - Who do you think it is? Are you happy about them reuniting or can't you forgive troy still? Please review. Sorry for short chapter. They are going to get longer with more drama :D**


	15. Chapter 15 - Dreaming

**AN - Hey guys! Hope you enjoy. Well done Tina & PumpkinKing5 for guessing correctly :) love your support**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from High School Musical. Just any original characters.

Chapter 15 - Dreams

 **Gabi's Pov**

 _A knock came at the door. We all looked up. Off course my happiness wouldn't last long._

Off course. Natasha. I stepped of the bed and stared at her. Taylor and Chad were next to me, we were definitely breaking the 2 people in a room rule but who cared at this moment in time.

"Before you say a word, leave" Chad said defensively. He never really liked her and good, who would.

"Excuse me? You can't talk to me like that. I was worried about my Troy and wanted to see him" she answered back

"Yeah, i thought you would have heard by now. Troy isn't yours" i told her glaring

"Yeah, well whose is he" she said taking a step closer

"Woahh, don't need another catfight" Taylor joked.

I shot her a glare before looking at Troy. he looked as shocked to see me answer back than seeing Natasha.

"Natasha, i'm not yours. I'm not anyone's really but i love Gabriella and never stopped, so if i'm anyone's, i'm hers, ever since we met in ski lodge so i think you should leave"

Without realising i know i was blushing at the thought of him mentioning our past.

Natasha shrieked knowing that he had taken my side and not hers which made me very happy. Once she left, chad and taylor followed shortly and we were left alone.

It was silent for awhile, enjoying each others company. This relationship was going to be hard, especially with trust but if anything from the last 4 hours have taught me, it was to give people second chances. Troy was the first to break the silence.

"Where is nate?"

That was a good question. Nate never came to see him. Did he go home or is he still with lucille?

"I'll be back in a minute" i said confused. I kissed his forehead which was still warm. As i made my way towards the waiting room, i spotted Mrs Bolton.

"Hey" i said. She quickly looked up and smiled. "I'm so happy you're back together" she said hugging me.

"Yeah me too, quick question, where's Nate? i asked looked around. I still couldn't see him.

"Well Jack left a while ago but i haven't seen him" she answered worriedly.

"It's okay, i'll try and find him, go and be with Troy, he can't have got far". I pulled my phone out and called his number.

"Come on pick up" i mumbled.

"Hello" he said, he sounded exactly like troy,

"Where are you, are you okay" i questioned.

"Im fine" he said quickly.

"Well that's one questioned answered, where are you Nate?"

He didn't answer. He definitely inherited the bolton stubbornness.

"Outside" he quickly said once i hung up, i went into the lift and walked outside.. I spotted his figure and walked up to him.

"Hey" i said holding his shoulder. He was on a bench and i couldn't tell what his emotion was.

"Troys awake, his wandering where you are?" i said sitting next to him.

"Don't care" he mumbled.

"Whats wrong nate, come on, ive known your for what? 3 years now, i know something is up, you look up to Troy so why don't you want to see your brother" i said trying to looked at him but he was making sure no eye contact appeared.

"Not anymore" he said clecnhing his fists. I stayed silent. I wasn't sure what he meant until it hit me.

"Is that why you don't want to see him? Because he made a mistake and you no longer want to see him as your idol?"i questioned. It made perfect sense.

"He cheated. His a cheater" he said raising his voice.

"He said it was the only time he has done it" i said in a calming voice. He was exactly like jack. I have never met a family so basketball orientated

"Well do you trust him, you couldn't with natasha so why now" he shouted. He had been bottling this up for the whole day,

"I get it but im choosing to trust troy again, why don't you go and talk to him, get your anger out and the answers to your questions i don't know". He thought about it for a while before nodding

We walked back into the hospital and back into his room. Troy had sat up and was sitting upright now. I walked in but Nate never followed, i looked back and reassured him by smiling and led him into the room.

 **Troy's Pov**

As i saw Nate walk in, i smiled. He just glared. I swallowed hard, i knew this was coming with dad but i guess i would have to go through it with him too. My mom left with Gabi and we were in the room alone. It was silent.

"Im sorry" i said. He just stared at me. I know he was disappointed in me, i was too.

"Why" is all he said

"Huh?" i questioned

"Why did you take the drugs" he said fully.

I sighed and looked down. "With the stress and everything and wanting to be noticed by scouts, i thought it would help" i admitted.

He scoffed. "I looked up to you, until now" he said. That hurt me more than i thought it would.

"It's the only time i've done it and will ever do it" i said looking at him in his eyes.

He nodded. "Well if Gabs gave you a second chance. I guess i will" he said half smiling.

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks, i've been an idiot" i joked

"Yeah" he said.

* * *

I walked back into the gym to continue practise with the team. I came out of hospital yesterday and let's say i was constantly check on 24/7 both my my mom and Gabi. So thankful to be back in a sweaty gym. Hearing the squeaks of the shoes and the balls bouncing. I definitely felt home in any gym. It's weird really.

Thankfully Chad didn't tell them that i took drugs, he just that i was dehydrated. Coach didn't want me to have bad feelings with the rest of the team and i appreciate it. Coach came to see me and made sure i would never do it again otherwise i'm off the team. He let me off on a warning which is more than most guys would get if they were found taking performance enhancers. After getting changed into my redhawks uniform, i headed towards chad to do a warm up.

"Hey man"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked

"Better, thanks for you know"

"Anytime hoops, i know you would do it if you were in my shoes" we fist bumped before starting to shoot 3 pointers.

"Bolton! Danforth!" the voice echoed in the gym. We both turned around to see coach. He was smirking. Why was he smirking?

"My office now" he shouted. Me and chad shared a look before running after him.

"Do you think we in trouble?" i asked

"I hope not". I knocked on the office door labeled 'Coach Mark"

"Come in". We both entered and were met with 3 men dressed in very posh suits. All in blue ties.

"Mr Bolton, Mr Danforth" one of the men said, shook out hand.

"Today is a very lucky day" we looked confused.

"May i ask why, sir?" i spoke up

"Yes my boy! This is history been made" he said. He was very eager. So were not in trouble then i'm guessing.

"Why history?" chad asked

"Good question. We come from Los Angeles" another man said. LA… why have they come from LA

"We watched Friday's match, and loved what we saw. The connection you two have are… is amazing" he said looking shocked shaking his head.

"Yes, the teamwork we saw between you boys was something else. We looked back over basketball matched when you were in Wildcat uniforms and loved what you two have. Our research team found out that you have been friends since forever" the final man spoke up.

Me and chad were smiling uncontrollably. No one really admired them two as a team.

"Yes sir, we have been best friends since i can remember" chad said. We laughed and fist bumped.

"These boys are very special. Look after them" Coach said. Me and chad looked at one another confused.

"Were transferring?" i questioned.

"Boys, you've been called up" coach smiled.

"Wait what" i said

"To the NBA? You're from the lakers" chad almost shouted. I just laughed. Was this a joke. There was no way. What was actually happening.

The guys nodded.

"Only if you want too. Off course there would have to be a meeting and a press conference and you would have to sign excetera but by the looks of your faces, you already look excited to join."

"Well we would have to talk to our family but there is no reason why not" Troy said looking at chad who was nodding at what he was saying.

"Okay then, we will keep in touch, and we will probably send you details for signing later on in the week"

"Thank you! Thank you so much" i said shaking their hands.

"Boys, you're welcome to come and train anytime you like here, but you should probably get home and tell the new eh?" coach said

"Thank you coach" we both said shaking his hand. As we left we burst into laughter, tears and shock.

"Dude pinch me! Is this real?" chad shouted. I just laughed

"Yeah, we gonna play for the NBA" i said pushing him.

"Come over for dinner, we're having a barbeque, we can break the news to both our families and the gang together" i said.

"Troy, how come we have all been invited here?" Gabi asked me. Everyone was here in the back yard. We had just finished eating and we were all just talking. Me and chad shared a glance.

"Well, there is something we need to tell you" I spoke up. Everyone quieted down and looked at me and chad where we had stood up infront of them.

"Were no longer redhawks" chad said. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Were you kicked off the team?" my dad said looking angry.

We both laughed. "Not exactly dad" i said

"Well then what is it?" zeke said

"Your looking at the two newest members of the Los Angeles Lakers" i shouted

 **AN - long chapter woo - sooo what do you think? Im not sure plus i chose the lakers because that is who Zac Efron supports :) plus for the next chapters, do you want to see the reaction and the press conference ect or jump like 2 months to where they are probably going to have to move**


	16. Chapter 16 - Fresh Start

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from High School Musical. Just any original characters.

Chapter 16 - Fresh Start

 **I know this chapter is long overdue but i hope you like it. Also check my other story 'A Soldier's Girlfriend' new chapters up now!**

 **Troy's Pov**

"Last one" i grunted. I placed the last box on the floor. It had been 2 months since me and Chad got into the NBA. And to say the least, we were still in shock. We were now in LA. In an 3 bedroom apartment, we were sharing. it had amazing views. And plenty of space. Along with a great kitchen and living room. Gabriella and Taylor managed to get into the university of southern California. A 10-minute journey from the stadium. The managers at the Lakers managed to get them in as late admissions which is great. Us 4 were going to live together. And yes it was a bit scary - the whole future and everything.

"Thank God, how much stuff do girls need," Chad said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

The support we had off all our families was amazing really. I think it is because of how shocked they were from this actually happening.

* * *

 _2 months ago_

" _Your looking at the two newest members of the Los Angeles Lakers" i shouted_

" _What?" my dad shouted._

" _You're kidding me" my dad said again_

" _I knew you boys could do it" chad's dads said and his mom and dad starting hugging us. My dad joined afterward._

" _Oh my god" Gabi said hugging me after my dad_

" _My baby's going to be a star!" my mom squealed._

" _I'm so proud of you both" Zeke said_

" _I can't wait to tell the guys at school" nate added_

I couldn't really hear everyone as they were all talking together but it was a positive outcome.

* * *

 _Me and gabi started to walk down the street after telling everyone what's going to happen in the future._

" _So lakers huh. Pretty exciting" she said looking at her feet_

" _Yeah, i didn't even think i would get scouted and even if i would at least for another few years" i nervously laughed._

" _Well im proud of you, you've worked so hard. You deserve it"_

" _Thanks, but i'm so glad i can share this with you"_

" _What about us?" she questioned_

" _What? What about us?"_

" _Seriously troy. You in LA, me here. You a big basketball star. Me, a nobody" she said. I could tell she was getting upset by her tone of voice_

" _Hey!" i said lifting up her chin._

" _You're not a nobody" i said into her eyes._

" _Nothing will change, we will make it work?" i smiled_

 _She scoffed._

" _Long distance don't work troy" she said looking down._

" _Come with me then" i said simply._

" _What?!" she questioned._

" _Yeah, you and taylor and come with us. Move to la"_

" _I think your brain has messed up from the shock of being scouted troy"_

" _No. it's perfect. I don't know why i didn't think of it earlier. Move with me to la. We can both experience this together. You can move to college there. Fresh starts for us both. No drama. No natasha. These last few weeks have been hell but a new city seems like a good idea - our own adventure."_

" _Troy.." she said inhaling deeply._

" _You don't have to answer straight away. Talk to your mom, sharpay, tay. But just know i love you and even if you don't come, we will make it work because i love you so much?" i smiled. She smiled back before hugging me._

" _i love you too"_

"We found the best coffee shop ever" taylor said walking into the apartment holding two drinkings. Handing one to chad. Gabi came in after her and handed me a coffee. I tasted it and they were right it was good.

"Hmm"

"Are they all the boxes?" taylor asked.

"Yep" i replied.

"Let's start unpacking then" Gabi groaned. I couldn't help but laugh.

" _So, what did your mom say?" i asked._

" _Seems like she has been waiting for this dad to come for a while" she said_

" _What are you on about?"_

" _She said she's been wanting to travel the world, but i've been the only thing stopping her"_

" _So she is going to travel the world now you may been leaving Albuquerque"_

" _Pretty much" she sighed_

" _Are you okay?" she nodded._

" _Yeah, i guess there is going to be fresh starts for both of us" she grinned_

" _So you're going to move with me?" she nodded excitedly_

" _Oh my god this is great!" i said picking her up and spinning her around._

* * *

"So sorry to leave you girls to do the unpacking but we are going to meet the team, sign some more legal stuff, hopefully play some ball and have our press conference so don't wait up for us" i said to the girls.

"Wow thanks, you go off and leave us girls with the hard job" gabi scoffed

"Well just think, after today, you will be house sharing with nba players" chad smirked

"At least it's an upgrade to the ones standing in front of us" taylor smirked at chad. Gabi couldn't help but laugh.

"Deeply offended" i faked been hurt.

"Shut up you" gabi said smacking my arm

"Anyway, we will be back later" i said kissing gabis cheek.

"Do i look okay?" i asked before leaving. I was in a suit but had soe gym kit with me in my bag.

"Handsome as ever" gabi smiled.

"Right stop distracting me and tay, we have to unpack since you aren't" gabi said pushing us out the door.

"Damn your girls feisty" chad said.

"Yep" i said.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I'm on half term so i'll be writing more - any ideas? I would love to hear them! There will be drama on thw way too so don't worry :)**


	17. Chapter 17 - Breakfast Riots

Chapter 17 - Breakfast Riots

 **I'm sorry. You must all hate me for not updating in forever. I have been meaning to but I've been on holiday and being looking for a job (no luck ugh) along with getting my exam results on the Thursday coming so I'm a little stressed out. But I'm back now with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also Don't forget to Review :D**

 **Troys Pov**

Today was the first practice with the team. All the paperwork was completed. The press conference went well. The apartment was unpacked.

[press conference]

" _So Troy. Chad. Do you think your gonna be able to bring The Lakers to the top of the league? As the retiring of Kobe Bryant took a negative turn on the team?" a interview asked_

" _Yes. Kobe was and is a great basketball player. He helped this team so much. Unfortunately, his retired but me and chad have what it takes to make this team climb up the league" I said smiling_

" _Yep, I and Troy have so much to give to this team and this will be shown throughout the season, we can't wait to start practicing with the team!" chad added_

" _So was this a shock to be called up so early in your career, you're both only what 18, that makes you the youngest in NBA history?"_

" _Heh, yeah - it definitely was a shock but it's a sport were both very much passionate about since i can remember so I'm glad we were called up this early - hopefully it means we have a longer NBA career" Chad said_

" _Yeah, chad pretty much summed it up. It was a total shock."_

" _Okay thank you, we just have one question left, asked my many people over our twitter fan base which is - are you single, the number 1 question asked on all new players" the interview laughed._

" _Unfortunately for them yes, we both have girlfriends we love very much, sorry," I said_

" _Well that's all for today, thank you for your time, I'm sure we will speak to you very soon. Good luck this season" he said shaking our hands._

I walked into the kitchen to see Gabi cooking breakfast. Taylor I'm guessing was in the bathroom from the sound of the shower and chad's probably in bed because well it's chad.

"Morning beautiful," I said kissing gabis neck from behind as my arms hugged her waist

"Hmm morning mister big shot basketball player," she said flipping over the bacon in the pan

"Is this something I can get used to every morning?" I mumbled into her neck implying the breakfast

"We'll see," she said smiling.

"As if guys! Is this what I'm going to have to put up with now I'm living with you" chad said looking disgusted.

"Ahaha yes," I smirked

"Not with that cocky attitude" Gabi laughed elbowing me in the side

"The bright side is breakfast" chad smiled taking a piece of cooked bacon from frying pan.

"Hey!" Gabi said slapping chads hand

"Wait until the whole ensemble is finished"

Chad looked horrified. Being told off for eating food was not something he enjoyed especially as he probably adored food more than basketball. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So what time is class?" I asked Gabi as I started to make a protein shake.

"In about an hour and a half," she said smiling

"You nervous?"

"No actually. Excited more like" she grinned

Chad faked coughing "geek," he said in between the sound of his fake coughs

"Hey!" me and Gabi said at the same time

"No breakfast for you then" gabi smirked. Chad's face fell. He looked actually heartbroken

"Oohhh Montez 1 - Danforth 0" I laughed.

"Whats all the laughing about?" Taylor asked walking into the kitchen wearing just a towel.

"What did I miss?" she questioned

"Your boyfriend missing breakfast privileges" I laughed

"Oh wow and how did you manage to do that" she smiled at her boyfriend rolling her eyes

"Calling be a geek" Gabi said proudly. Getting called names didn't bother her. It's what made her personality strong. That she didn't give a care of other people's negative opinions.

Taylor scoffed. "You just lost boyfriend privileges too" she smirked while walking back to hers and chad's room. Chad quickly followed out of shock and to make sure she was joking.

"Ooohh" I laughed just to get elbowed again by Gabi

"Do you want to lose boyfriend privileges?" Gabi questioned

"No ma'am," I said putting my hands up defensively.

"Good - now go eat your breakfast," she said handing me a plate.

"Love youuuuuu" I said as I walked to the breakfast table

"Love you two wildcat" she smiled

* * *

Me and chad had just finished practise. It was tough. Way tougher than wildcat or Redhawk practice. It was apart of a whole to scheme to make the team stronger and faster.

"At least we burnt of breakfast" I joked

"Well I only ate the leftovers as I was denied breakfast"

"You called Gabi a geek"I laughed

"Well, it won't happen again. Food is too precious"

"Definitely for you yeah" I laughed. There was a moment of silence as we walked out of the gym

"Troy?" chad said stopping

"Hmm?" I questioned looking back to my best friend

"I've been thinking and I'm going to umm…"

"Well?"

"Propose to Taylor. I know i know i'm only 18. But she is the one man. I don't think i'm going to find someone as beautiful and as smart as her and someone who understands my love for basketball and food and sleep. She gets me. I get her. Plus i can't imagine spending my life without her"

Wow. marriage had never even come into thought with chad. We had never mentioned it. True me and Gabi mentioned it briefly but not this early.

"Wow, man that great. But why now? Why not in a few years when life is more settled?"

"Fresh start. I mean we're in a new city. New team. New apartment. But i never want a new girlfriend. Plus i want her to be apart of my journey as my fiance or wife"

"That's awesome man. It is. I never knew you were the romantic" I joked

"Well I'm a man of many talents" chad laughed as we started walking to my car.

"So when are you going to propose? Do you have the ring?"

"Well I've been looking online and found a few rings i like so when our signing deal clears through - I'll have the money to buy the ring then take her out on a date so hopefully in a few weeks you'll be looking at an engaged man" he smiled proudly

"Have you asked her dad?" I questioned as I sat in the driver's seat.

"Huh?" chad looked confused

"You've gotta ask her dad for permission first"

"Ohh yeah. Shoot. Do you think he will give me permission?" chad asked looking on edge

"of course but just make sure you ask him as he is the kind of man that will expect to be asked," I said

"Yeah of course. I think her dad likes me anyway" he nervously chuckled

"I'll tell you what. I'll take Gabi out later for a walk or something and leave you and Taylor with the apartment so you can have some alone time and perhaps even talk about the future so you're sure that marriage is on the cards to prevent any awkwardness when you ask her" i said. No clue when i turned into a romantic guru but in all honesty i do want some alone time myself with gabi. Even if it is a walk.

"Thanks, man. Means a lot"

 **So tell me what you think! Do you think chad is too young to be proposing or just getting too excited about his future?"**


	18. Chapter 18 - Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from High School Musical. Just any original characters.

Chapter 18 - Surprise

 **Chad's Pov**

Deep breaths. You can do this. Your chad. Her family loves you. I think….

The echoing of the skype ringtone erupted. Troy was watching tv and Gabi and Taylor was in class. Perfect opportunity. The ringtone stopped and was replaced with virtual pixels of Mr and Mrs Mckessie.

"Hello" i grinned

"Chad, what a pleasant surprise!" Mrs Mckessie greeted

"Is there a problem?" Taylor's dad questioned

"No not at all Sir" i gulped. Her dad was very scary. Nice but scary. Mainly because he threatening to shove a basketball where it shouldn't belong if i ever hurt Taylor. Ugh the horror.

"Hows NBA life treating you hun?" Taylor's mom asked

"Very well Mrs Mckessie. Um i actually called because i have a question"

Both Taylor's parents looked confused but waiting for chad to continue.

"Well you see - i love Taylor with all my heart and cannot think about her not being in my life. You need to understand that i will protect her everyday and love her more and more if it's even possible to - i guess what I'm saying is if i could have your daughter's hand in marriage. Please" i smiled but avoided virtual eye contact.

There was a long pause of silence. Did the screen freeze? Did I not say enough. Ohh godddd. The anticipation is killing me.

"Chad" Mr Mckessie spoke up

"Don't you think you're rushing this. I mean you just got into the NBA. the big leagues. Why now?"

"Sir. i just want Taylor to know how much i love her and that i will always put her before basketball and i want to be married to her as long as possible. I'm just so lucky to have found her as well as being able to share each other's achievements being married i guess. I already feel like the luckiest man alive every single day i just want that knowing she is my wife. It will also let Taylor realise that there is no other woman i want and i feel that our relationship is more than that"

Mrs Mckessie had already started tearing up.

"Oh chad that was beautiful"

"Chad, i would be honoured to have you as my son in law. You have just showed me the respect and love you have for my daughter and i couldn't wish for anyone better to be her husband"

"Thank you sir. Have a good rest of the day".

"WOOOOOO" I shouted. I ran out to troy with the biggest grin on my face.

"I got their approval!"

"That's great man," troy said standing up bro hugging me.

"I knew it would be fine" he added

"I'll be back soon. I've gotta find me an engagement ring" I smiled

"Did you want me to come with you?"

"Nah man. When the girls get back just say I went to the umm… bank!"

"Okay good luck" Troy smiled

I grabbed my car keys from the hook they lived on and headed into the city. Some of the married guys on the team told me a great place to get an engagement ring from. Two of them got theirs from this place and it's very confidential so press can't find you and ruin the surprise by putting it on front page magazines.

As I parked the car and walked inside the jewellery store - I was greeted by clean white floors and walls with glass casing protecting thousands of rings. A sales assistant approached me looking very happy.

"Hello, how may I assist you in your shop today?"

"Uh hey, i'm looking for an engagement ring"

"Ohh congratulations. Follow me this way" she directed me to the rings section where there was more than enough choice. How was I going to choose?!

After looking for more than an hour. I found the perfect ring. A simple silver band with a 18 carat diamond.

* * *

 **Troy's Pov**

It was match day. We were against the other town team. Los Angeles Clippers. Home game. Home advantage. It would be mine and chad's debut. We have practise in a few hours up until the game so i was making the most of home comforts. Watching basketball.

The door started to open and immediately thought it was chad. I jumped up and raced to the door.

"Can I see it?" I questioned before being face to face with Gabi and Taylor. Both looked confused.

"See what?" Gabi questioned. Aghh. umm. Think think.

"This magazine that he. Chad saw. Which um had our faces on it for the um game match later" wow smooth troy.

"Oh cool," Taylor said giving Gabi a weird look as if I was insane.

Gabi put her school bag down and came up to me.

"Are you okay? You're sweating?" she said feeling my forehead

I just nodded "hmm I'm fine"

She smiled "you're weird wildcat"

"Come here," I said leaning in for a kiss. As the kiss deepened we were interrupted by Taylor clearing her throat.

"Seriously guys, we need boundaries - as if east high was enough for me to see you two make out" she laughed.

Gabriella smiled "you were making out too McKessie"

"Speaking of chad - where is he?" Taylor questioned.

"Oh. yeah. He went to the um bank"

"Oh right okay" Taylor nodded while heading to the kitchen.

"Troy?" Gabi questioned

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Your acting odd"

"No I'm not im fine" I smiled and kissed her forehead before walking into our bedroom. Gabi followed and closed the door.

"Are you getting nervous for tonight?" she asked walking up to me

"Then what's up with you" she let out a small laugh

"Nothing seriously gabs I'm fine"

"No your not, what are you hiding from me?" she said looking me in the eye. She knew I was lying.

"Troy?!" she questioned more seriously now.

Suddenly Taylors scream erupted the bedroom following with laughing and talking. I and Gabi quickly went to the living room to see Sharpay and Zeke.

"Surprise!" Sharpay squealed running up to Gabi and hugging her.

"Hey man," I said bro hugging Zeke. Then hugging sharply.

"What brings you to LA?" Gabi questioned

"We couldn't miss Troy and chad's debut! Plus I don't need an excuse to see my girls and la has a big city full of shops" the girls laughed.

"Thanks really nice" I said smiling

"Speaking of which - where's the one with the big hair" Sharpay joked

Just as Shar spoke Chad walked in.

"That's just creepy" Taylor laughed before greeting chad.

I could see that Gabi was glaring at me in the corner of my eye. I hated lying to her but chad asked me to keep it a secret. I just nervously rubbed the back of my neck until Zeke started asking questions

After a few hours of catching up. Me and chad had to get to practise. I stood up and walked into the bedroom to get my gym back. Yet gain to be followed by Gabi closing the door.

"Look gabs I don't want to fight, okay?"

She didn't say anything she just stared. "It's fine we will just keep secrets from each other. No big deal" she sarcastically said.

I walked up to her and held her shoulders. "I'll be able to tell you soon alright. Just not yet. Alright?"

She didn't say anything. she just avoided eye contact

"I'll see you later okay. I love you" i bent down to kiss her just to get rejected and her to walk off. Thanks chad.

* * *

 **Gabi's Pov**

Ugh i hate when he lies to me. Why can't he just tell the truth. Zeke left with chad and Troy for practice leaving it a girls night until the game started.

"So do you miss Albuquerque?" sharpay asked

"Yeah i miss you and my mom and troys family and all"

"Yeah are you two okay? There was a little tension when he left?" taylor questioned

"Oh yeah it's fine. Just a little argument"

"Want to talk about it gabs?" sharpay questioned

"No. it's fine. Let's get the drinks and have a good gossip like the old days" i smiled.

"God Gabi don't make us sound that old" Taylor joked

"So how does it feel to have famous boyfriends?" sharply asked sipping her drink.

"It's no different really shar" Taylor added

"Seriously so you're not bothered that girls are going to be fangirling over them, have their faces plastered on their wall, the press all over them, the cheerleaders" Sharpay said. Taylor's eyes widened when she mentioned cheerleaders

"Oops I'm sorry Gabi" Sharpay said realising she just brought up bad blood from the past.

"It's fine shar. It's the past - forget it" I smiled reassuringly

"Where do we even sit?" i asked Taylor as we walked passed security. All players get to have so many friends and family members been able to watch them and the seats are usually near to the courtside as press and celebrities sit courtside mainly.

"No clue. Let's just ask someone - they should know"

"They better - otherwise I'll throw my stiletto at someone," Sharpay said.

"Oh look there's Zeke. I presume he is sitting where we are meant to be" Taylor pointed out

"Good point"

"Hey Zeke" Taylor said. Sharpay kissed her boyfriend while I took an empty seat next to him with Taylor following for the seat to my right.

"Gabs - Troy asked me to give you this" he said grinning while handing me a piece of paper.

 _Brie - I'm sorry I promise you will find out soon - it's a surprise. You know I I love you. Can't wait to see your gorgeous face in the stands! The first hoop I make is for you._

I couldn't help but smile. As mad as I get at him he always finds a way to make me smile laugh or even make my heart to skip a beat

"How romantic" Sharpay squealed

* * *

"Welcome back to ESPN. Today we are at the Lakers Stadium for the first game of the season for the Los Angeles Lakers against their hometown rivals The clippers.

"So for a new season of basketball. The lakers are joined by two new rookies. Troy Bolton (the new point guard) and Chad Danforth (forward) . In replacement of the recently retired Kobe bryant"

"Thats right Mike. The two rookies are actually best friends from Albuquerque, New Mexico and are here to make the impression. Their stats are high for the season giving the lakers some promising results hopefully along with making their NBA debut for the youngest players to play in the NBA"

"That's amazing Bill. Imagine being scouted so young with a full career ahead of you. I see some records are going to be broke over the years"

"Hopefully we will get to speak to the rookies soon but they aren't the only rookies that will be joining us"

"Oh really mike? Who else will be joining us?"

"Daniel West is the Clippers new shooting guard so there is a few new faces on the court tonight"

* * *

 **Gabi's Pov**

"It's official. Every game gets tenser by minute" i said

"Yep. it's going to be a close call" Taylor said - implying the close 19-21 lead by the Clippers in the fourth quarter. The last 3 quarters had been very close but Troy and Chad were killing it.

With 30 seconds left Troy took control of the ball after being passed by number 7 (Larry Nance jr.) who took it down to the net and passed it to number 2 (lonzo ball) who got an easy 3 points causing Lakers to lead 22-21.

The final buzzer for the game erupted the stadium following with cheers from fans.

"Woooooooo" I and Taylor screamed

Troy sent a smile my way and I couldn't help but smile back. Purple suited him. Not as much as red did he definitely looked good.

Lakers won by a close 98-96 from all the 4 quarters. Troy had scored 11 points with 3 assists.

* * *

"Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth has had a great first game for the Lakers. Shows promising results for the future" the sports commentator said

 **Troy Pov**

"Great game guys," I said high fiving for fist bumping the rest of the team.

I noticed the new rookie Daniel for the clippers walking towards his bench.

"Hey Daniel" I shouted

"Great game man" I offered my hand out for a handshake and got rejected but was greeted with a sly look

"Don't get too cocky bolton. You may have made a good first impression but i'll make sure it's your last. I've waited for this opportunity and i'm going to take it - don't need some baby aged rookie to get in my way" he said picking up his bag and walking past me - making sure his shoulder hit mine…

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's my longest one yet out of all 17. Do you enjoy the sports commentaries or the different point of views for example chad talking to Taylor's parents or would you rather me to keep the main focus to Troy and Gabi? The next chapter is going to have a surprise. Any guesses?**


	19. Chapter 19 - Worst Day Ever

Chapter 19 - Worst day ever

 **Gabi's Pov**

October 2. I did not want to wake up. It was one of the only days i wanted to stay in bed curled up. Today was the anniversary of my dad's death. As much as i miss him everyday - this day every year always hurt more. I still relive that day as if it was yesterday. Me and Troy had being going out for 2 months. It was actually our 2 month anniversary. So the day went from being special to one of the worst days of my life...

flashback:

 _I climbed into the passenger seat of troy's white but rusty truck that him and his dad had been fixing up over summer._

" _Thank you" i said after leaning over and kissing his cheek. His face immediately blushed._

" _So was everything okay? The film and the, the food?" he asked stuttering a little. Although he was east high's star player, he was sweet, and different (in a good way) he wasn't as cocky as he was at school._

" _It was perfect" i said making his smile get 10 time bigger._

" _So it was a good 2 month anniversary?" he questioned starting the engine_

" _The best. hopefully many more to come" i smiled while he nodded. Starting the ignition._

 _I opened my purse to retrieve my phone. It had being turned off since the cinema and by the time we got to the restaurant i guess i had forgot to turn it back on. Plus less distractions meant more time to focus on us._

 _My phone screen vibrated and lit up brightly._

 _8 missed calls from 'mom'_

" _Oh my god, i have 8 missed calls from my mom!" i said in panic while dialing my moms phone_

" _I'm sure everything is fine" troy said giving me a look of reassurance glancing over from keeping his eye on the road._

 _No answer._

" _She isn't answering her phone troy. What if something is wrong!" i almost cried out_

" _Gabs - you don't know that, are we past curfew?" " he said giving my leg a slight squeeze._

" _No, no it isn't that. I can feel it"_

" _Okay, Gabi i'm going to try and get you home as fast as i can, alright although i'm sure everythings fine"_

 _As we got closer to my house, the car journey was mainly quiet, just the different songs coming on from the radio and the continuation of my phone dialing my mom but the darkness of the night was filled with blue glows and flashes._

" _Stop the car." i asked as i was frantically trying looking around figuring out what's happening. Troy glanced over and looked unsure but ignored my request._

" _Stop the car" i asked louder but my voice was filled with a slight sob, my mom should have answered right?_

" _Troy!"_

 _Troy slowed down and started to pulled over but before he did i had already took my seatbelt off and opened the door. I just ran. I didn't know how i could. I knew something was wrong. I felt weak. I heard troy calling my name as i got closer to the blue glows of the ambulance with on going neighbours looking upset and looking at me sympathetically. Why would they be looking at me like that?_

 _I slowed down at the sight of the paramedics putting a stretcher with a body bag in the ambulance . Who was it. Then i realised my front door was wide open and paramedics were entering and leaving my house._

 _This can't be happening. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel anything. My legs weakened as i began to collapse. Troy, from nowhere grabbed me and held me tight. I just clenched his shirt and cried. I don't think i could have ran to my house at this point. I just felt hopeless._

 _Troy continued to hold me while my eyes managed to dry up allowing my eyes to focus on the scene before me. I saw her. I saw my mom crying._

" _Mija!" my mom called as she saw me. Her voice cracking._

 _Troy relieved his tight grip from me as I started to run to my mom._

" _What - what happened?!" I asked crying into her shoulder_

" _He had a heart attack Mija," she said in between sobs of her own trying to console me as well_

 _That night troy stayed me and he has been there for me ever since_

I felt a slight kiss on my forehead and opened my eyes to look straight into troy's ocean blue eyes. I lifted my hand up to move a piece of troy's hair back as i gave him a small smile.

"I don't have to go to practise today. We can stay in bed, eat ice cream and watch films all day" he said rubbing my sides. What did i do to deserve him.

"No, today is just like any other day. You go to practise. I'll go to school. Just like a normal day, because it is a normal day" i said smiling.

"Are you sure?" he questioned looking concerned while putting his hand through his hair

"Yeah can't be moping around all day - need to stay busy so tomorrow comes quicker" i said blowing air out deeply while escaping troy's grip to climb out of bed. Wiping my eyes to remove any tears which were growing in my eyelids so troy never saw.

"Alrighty then... coffee?" troy questioned walking towards the door. I just nodded fastly while grinning

"It's going to cost you though" he said looking back at me through the door frame. I just gave him a confused look

He tapped the side of his cheek and i couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Fine you win" i said walking up to him. I stood on my tippy toes and leaned in to kiss his cheek just for him to turn his head so our lips connected.

"I knew you were going to do that" I added playfully smacking his arm

"Oww" he joked

I walked into the bathroom and immediately turned the shower on trying to hide the sounds of my sobs. I'm trying to keep strong but with my mom moving around the state on business, i won't get to see her and i know she is hurting as much as me and i can't have troy worrying about me even more than he does because i can't stop him going to practise. God. this day just needs to get out the way,

Crying in front of a mirror is not the best way to start the day but i know my dad wouldn't want me to cry too much, he would want me to live my days to the fullest. Okay. stop crying. Although it is hard - you will get through this. I repeated in my mind taking deep breathes.

"Today is going to be okay" I whispered before undressing for the shower I should be in.

 **Troy's Pov**

I know she was hurting. But i don't want to push her into revealing her emotions to me. This day was hard enough. I just need her to know i'm there for her - which hopefully she does.

"Heads up" i heard a voice and looked up to see a basketball come at me. My athletic reflexes caught the ball and looked over at chad grinning. Taylor walked out of their room right behind chad and playfully slapped his arm.

"I'm gonna have to ban basketballs from the bedroom," Taylor said rolling her eyes

I smiled while pouring the coffee.

Taylor walked into the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. "How is she?" referring to gabi.

"Hiding her feelings but she's been strong, as always" i said. Taylor nodded.

I took Gabi's coffee into our room and placed it next to her makeup. She was getting dressed but her eyes were bloodshot. She had been crying. It really hurt to see her upset and not be able to do anything but even though the years go by, it seems to affect her worse each year. I walked up behind her and put my arounds around her neck resting my chin on her head. She grabbed my arms and breathed in deeply.

"You know I love you right?" she said

"Yeah, i know" i whispered gently kissing the top of her head. Gabi turned around and put her arms around my waist bringing me into a hug while she rested her head against my chest.

"TROYYY!" i heard chad call my name and i broke the hug. Gabi looked confused and gabbed my shirt from the side table to wear temporarily to see what chad wanted.

I walked to chad questioningly. "What?!" i asked. A little bit annoyed for breaking up the moment between me and gabs.

"We are having a rematch with the Clippers," he said rolling his eyes

"What?" me, Gabi and Taylor said at once.

"Why?" I questioned

"Not sure. Coach just put it on the team's group chat saying he will speak more details in practice. But the match will be in a few days" i just stood there looking confused. Then realising that daniel west had said:

" _Great game man" i offered my hand out for a handshake and got rejected but was greeted with a sly look_

" _Don't get too cocky bolton. You may have made a good first impression but i'll make sure it's your last. I've waited for this opportunity and i'm going to take it - don't need some baby aged rookie to get in my way" he said picking up his bag and walking past me - making sure his shoulder hit mine…_

Oh god. This match will be tough with him having a grudge against me.

* * *

 **Gabi's Pov**

Today had gone just as expected. Crap. i had just finished a 2 hour lecture. I just wanted to get home to everyone so my thoughts aren't as loud. I couldn't concentrate in my lecture at all. Walking out of my lecture room - i started walking across campus on the way to the apartment. I just had memories hit me one after another of my dad in my class and now. Like the ] time i told him troy had asked me on a date.

" _Mom, Dad. i have something to tell you" i said smiling walking into the living room where they were watching tv. My dad turned the volume down from the football he was watching._

" _So you know troy, the guy that was at the ski lodge, and at school in my form. Well i really like him and he asked me out on a date". There was silence. My dad looked unsure about his little girl been the age intrested in boys. But after what felt like eternity of silence. My mom smiled "i'm so happy for you mija. He seems like a very nice boy. What do you think Nick?" she asked my dad_

" _Well as long as he treats my little girl with the utmost respect she deserves then he is fine but just forewarn him that i own a shotgun" he smiled and joked. I hope._

 _My memory was short lived as I was faced back to reality. I had walked into someone. Great._

" _I'm so so sorry" i apologised and immediately started picking up their bag. I looked up while lifting the bag to see the devil itself. What was she doing here. It was Natasha._

 **Hey guys sorry for the late delay in uploading. I've started a new term of school and was already bombarded with homework, projects, you name it. I've got it basically. Anyway what did you think of this chapter? Did anyone expect to see natasha again?**


End file.
